


Ben

by greenandboo



Series: Manada Atherton [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Soulmates, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Español | Spanish, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis and Harry soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry, greenandboo, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandboo/pseuds/greenandboo
Summary: Manada Atherton #02[Ben-Tommy]by Toni GriffinEsta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro. Todos los créditos a sus respectivos escritores y traductores





	1. Resumen

Todavía sufriendo de pesadillas debido a los abusos que sufrió a manos de su Alfa anterior, Louis Morgan está tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con la vida y una pareja recién descubierta.

Lo último que Harold Taylor, Panneath Alfa de Australia, espera encontrar era a su otra mitad, ensangrentado y roto en las manos de otro Alfa. Ahora meses después, Harry está más que feliz de sentarse al lado de su compañero mientras empieza a enderezar su vida de nuevo y comienza a aceptar su apareamiento.

Una amenaza en los correos electrónicos, sin embargo, establece poner un alto a su felicidad cuando alguien quiere venganza por la muerte del Alfa Kegan Wallis.


	2. Capítulo 1

Louis gruñó una vez más cuando los puños de Gregory y Barry se reunieron con su carne. Apretó los dientes rechazando todo para permitirse gritar lo que desesperadamente quería más allá de sus labios. Podía sentir su carne partirse una y otra vez mientras continuaban para terminar su trabajo.

Al mismo tiempo, su Alfa, el hombre con el que debería haber sido capaz de contar para protegerle, caminaba de un lado a otro, moviendo la cabeza cuando Louis se negaba a contestar cualquier pregunta sobre el paradero de su hermano.

—Dime dónde está y todo esto puede parar. —El Alfa Wallis asintió con la cabeza en dirección de sus Betas y retomaron la lucha de nuevo.

Louis podía sentir las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas mientras era golpeado una y otra vez. Mordió con tanta fuerza el labio que probó la sangre cuando un golpe bien situado a su costado le tenía oyendo, y sintiendo, una o dos costillas rompiéndose debajo del bombardeo.

No era justo. Incluso si supiera la ubicación de su hermano, no había forma de que se la diera después de todo lo que Declan le había dicho.

Louis todavía no sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido entre su hermano y el Alfa para hacer que el hombre huyera, pero fuera lo que fuera, por la reacción del Alfa Wallis, no era bueno.

Los brazos de Louis dolían desde donde habían sido atados por encima de la cabeza. Los puños uniendo sus manos a una cadena ajustable que colgaba del techo que estaba cortando sus muñecas.

Louis podía sentir la sangre que estaba cortando lentamente sus brazos. Se estiró hasta que se vio obligado levantarse en las puntas de los pies para poder obtener una buena medida de alivio para los brazos.

Todo su cuerpo palpitaba de dolor. No creía que hubiera una sola área que no hubiera estado íntimamente introducido en los puños de los Betas. Los golpes eran una lluvia constante, nunca parecían detenerse por mucho tiempo. Louis podía sentir la hinchazón alrededor de su ojo izquierdo y los labios partidos.

Habría cambiado si no hubiera tenido mucho dolor y colgado como un pavo de Navidad.

Los puños alrededor de su muñeca estaban demasiado apretados, y debido al dolor que actualmente acumulaba su cuerpo, su lobo se había acurrucado en una esquina. Sólo un Alfa podría hacer que cambiara en su actual estado y dudaba que el Alfa Wallis estuviera a punto de hacer eso.

—Dime dónde diablos puedo encontrar a Declan, —el hombre prácticamente le gritó, pequeñas cantidades de saliva volando desde las comisuras de la boca.

Louis resueltamente mantuvo su boca cerrada. No estaba en ninguna condición para responder a las preguntas del hombre, no es que lo hubiera hecho si pudiera.

Todo el súbito dolor cegador le abrasó a través de su cuerpo, irradiando hacia arriba desde la pierna. No tenía ni idea qué diablos habían hecho, pero finalmente tuvieron éxito en conseguir que algo pasara por los labios de  
$$$$  
Louis. Gritó.

Louis se sentó de golpe boca abajo en la cama, con el corazón palpitando frenéticamente mientras trataba desesperadamente de cortar el grito que actualmente se vertía de su boca. Su cuerpo palpitaba con el dolor de recordar los golpes que había sufrido de manos de su Alfa y Betas anteriores.

Las sábanas por debajo de él se sentían húmedas de sudor, el acre olor de él penetrando en su débil cerebro.

Poco a poco, su ritmo cardíaco y su respiración comenzaron a volver a la normalidad.

No fue hasta que habían pasado un par de minutos que se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba sentado en la cama junto a él. Su ritmo cardíaco aumentó de nuevo, de repente golpeando a un ritmo staccato en el pecho, el miedo agarrándole y haciéndole imposible moverse.

Las profundas suaves, palabras, susurradas finalmente se registraron y Louis empezó a relajarse de nuevo.

—Shh, cachorro, todo va a estar bien, estás a salvo ahora. Nadie te va a hacer daño otra vez. —Murmuró Harry una y otra vez.

El profundo estruendo de la voz de su compañero calmó su cuerpo más rápido que cualquier otra cosa fuera posible.

Louis sabía que el hombre era su compañero. Se había dado cuenta de eso un par de semanas después de que se hubiera despertado en casa de su hermano. Sí, le había llevado algún tiempo, pero finalmente fue capaz de reconocer sus sentimientos por el gran y fuerte hombre por lo que eran. Esto no significaba que estuviera listo para saltar a la cama con Harry, ni mucho menos.

Harry parecía entender ese hecho y nunca empujó. Eran momentos como estos que atraían al hombre a él aún más. Se sentó junto a Louis en el borde de la cama con un paño húmedo y frío, secando el sudor de su empapada piel, su otra mano frotando dulcemente a lo largo de su brazo.

El simple toque le trajo más comodidad de lo que realmente quería admitir en ese momento. Al mismo tiempo, esa profunda sexy voz susurró palabras de seguridad que le ayudaron a combatir el miedo y el dolor recordado que había sido casi abrumador.

Louis sabía que Harry había tomado la decisión de pasar la mayor parte de sus noches en una de las habitaciones libres de Declan y Liam, incluso a pesar de que el hombre debía tener casa propia.

Louis no lo había visto, así que lo estaba asumiendo.

Cuando Louis despertaba en el medio de la noche, Harry siempre parecía estar allí, a su lado, para ayudarle a calmarle de nuevo. Louis no estaba del todo seguro de cuántas veces se había estremecido alejándose del hombre grande por el miedo y honestamente había pensado que el hombre mayor debía tener la paciencia de un santo al seguir aquí, noche tras noche. Estaba agradecido sin embargo.

—¿Mejor? —El suave gruñido sordo vino al lado de él.

Louis asintió, sin saber si su voz funcionaría en este momento o no. Louis alcanzó tentativamente, y puso su mano sobre el antebrazo de Harry. Necesitaba la conexión en el momento. Sólo un poquito del toque añadido tenía olas de paz y calma tratando de estrellarse por encima de él. Sabía que era Harry el que lo estaba haciendo, pero no iba a quejarse.

—Vamos, cachorro. Vamos a cambiar esas sábanas de modo que puedas tratar de dormir un poco. —Harry se levantó y encendió la luz de la mesilla de noche.

Louis parpadeó furiosamente mientras la luz asaltaba sus ojos. Debería estar acostumbrado a estas alturas; parecían repetir esta misma escena varias veces por semana.

Harry se agachó y ayudó a desenredar a Louis de las sábanas que tenía envueltas alrededor de su cuerpo varias veces.

Una vez que estuvo libre, Harry le ofreció su mano para ayudar a levantarse a sus pies. Todavía se sentía débil del sueño, Louis no estaba dispuesto a rechazar la ayuda.

Louis se quedó de pie delante de Harry, sus ojos a nivel del enorme pecho desnudo del hombre. Si había una cosa que había aprendido en los últimos meses, era que Harry nunca se acostaba con una camisa puesta, sólo un par de pantalones de seda de dormir.

Observó, fascinado cómo el pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración que Harry tomaba. Quería llegar y tocar, trazar el pezón marrón oscuro delante de él, enredar sus dedos en el pelo en el pecho que cubría el gran musculoso torso.

Pero no podía hacerlo. En el mejor de los casos con un poco más de tiempo, no se sentiría tan... tan ... roto.

Casi como si Harry pudiera leer sus pensamientos, ahuecó las mejillas de Louis en sus enormes manos e inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba. El hombre mayor se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en su frente.

—¿Por qué no vas a tomar una ducha rápida y lavarte todo ese sudor? Voy a cambiar las sábanas y luego puedes arrastrarte de nuevo a la cama.

Louis quería desesperadamente llegar hasta el lugar donde los labios de Harry habían tocado su piel. No era la primera vez que lo había hecho y Louis dudaba que fuera la última.

Aún así, un pequeño escalofrío corría por su cuerpo cada vez que Harry le daba un beso.

Harry dio un paso atrás y permitió a Louis salir de la habitación para que pudiera ducharse.

Tan pronto como entró en el pasillo, podía sentir la presencia de su hermano. Miró a la derecha, y por supuesto, de pie al final de la sala apoyado en la jamba de la puerta de su habitación estaba Declan, de aspecto cansado y con sueño, con el pelo pegado por todo el lugar.

—¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó, frotándose los ojos.

—Sí, siento mucho haberte despertado de nuevo. Sólo voy a tomar una ducha rápida. Vuelve a dormir, Declan, nos vemos en la mañana. —Louis odiaba el hecho de que gracias a él, tanto su hermano como su compañero fueran despertados a todas horas de la noche.

Nunca se quejaba de ellos sin embargo, sólo venían a asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien si Harry no estaba allí y se sentaban con él hasta que se volvía a dormir.

—¿Estás seguro? —Declan, siempre el hermano mayor protector, tenía que comprobarlo doblemente.

Louis lo amaba desesperadamente, aunque hubiera sido un poco exagerado recientemente. No podía culpar al chico.

—Sí. Vuelve a arrastrarte a la cama y a acurrucarte a Liam. —Liam era un gran tipo y Louis sinceramente, no podría haber deseado un mejor compañero para su hermano que el que el destino le había dado.

La felicidad pura floreció en el rostro de su hermano en el pensamiento de lo que Louis sugirió y le dio esperanza de que algún día fuera a sentir lo mismo por Harry.

—Bueno, estoy aquí si me necesitas, sin embargo. — Declan le envió una sonrisa cansada.

—Lo sé. Gracias. —Louis esperó hasta que Declan tenía cerrada la puerta de su habitación de una vez antes de que se dirigiera al cuarto de baño. Una buena ducha caliente sonaba muy bien.

$$$

Diez minutos más tarde, Louis salió del baño en medio de una nube de vapor. Su piel se había vuelto de una ligera sombra de color rosa debido a la temperatura del agua.

Louis se había restregado ligeramente su cuerpo para limpiar todo el sudor de su sueño y se quedó debajo de la ducha golpeándole, deseando que el agua pudiera apartar todo. Nunca lo hacía, sin embargo.

Louis volvió a entrar en su habitación sin nada más que una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura, había descubierto hace un tiempo que Harry todavía estaría en su habitación hasta que el hombre mayor lo hubiera visto con seguridad de nuevo dormido.

No creía que estuviera listo para cualquier cosa sucediendo entre ellos sin embargo, pero era agradable saber cómo un gran y dominante hombre lo encontraba atractivo.

Y por cierto los ojos de Harry siempre le seguían y el olor de la excitación impregnaba el aire, Louis no tenía ninguna duda de que Harry lo deseaba.

Se puso de pie delante de la cómoda y sacó un par de calzoncillos boxer. Había una línea fina en su provocación, aunque esa no la cruzaría. Porque Louis no estaba preparado para que sucediera nada, no creía que fuera justo de su parte dar a Harry una impresión equivocada.

Con esto en mente, se inclinó y subió los calzoncillos bajo la toalla. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho de que estaba completamente cubierto, Louis eliminó la toalla y la colgó en un gancho en la parte posterior de la puerta.

Louis se volvió para encontrar a Harry de pie al lado lejano de la cama recién hecha mirándolo.

La mirada de Harry acalorada con sus ojos rastrillando el cuerpo casi desnudo de Louis. Louis luchó contra el escalofrío involuntario que esa mirada intensa causó pero no estaba seguro de si era del todo satisfactoria o no.

—Vamos, de vuelta a la cama, cachorro. —Harry se inclinó hacia delante y tiró de las sábanas y mantas.

Sus enormes muslos como troncos de árbol tensaron el material blando de sus pantalones de dormir. A Louis le encantaba mirar a Harry, todo espesos músculos ondulantes que se agrupaban y se contraían con sus movimientos. Louis se adelantó lentamente mordisqueando el labio inferior mientras lo hacía. Por mucho que estuviera tratando de distraerse de su sueño, los restos estaban todavía frescos en su mente y parecían estar repitiéndose en una constante onda.

Louis se deslizó en el pequeño hueco que Harry hizo cuando subía las sábanas. Antes de que el hombre pudiera decir buenas noches y se marchara, como había pasado otras veces, Louis se armó de valor y soltó la pregunta que desesperadamente le quería preguntar.

—¿Te quedas conmigo?

Cerró los ojos, sin querer ver el rechazo en los ojos de Harry. Podía sentir lo completamente tranquilo que el otro hombre se había ido. Las sábanas se mantuvieron por encima de su cuerpo, como si flotaran allí, incapaces de bajar.

El toque de los dedos callosos, ásperos en su mejilla. Había abierto sus ojos revoloteando.

Vacilante, miró hacia el otro hombre. —¿Estás seguro? —La voz de Harry salió profunda y grave.

Louis asintió. —Yo no quiero soñar más —dijo en voz baja, mirando hacia abajo una vez más.

Harry pareció considerar sus palabras durante el mayor tiempo antes de levantar un poco más alto las mantas y se estableció en la cama, al lado de donde Louis estaba en ese momento.

Louis cerró los ojos y deseó que su cuerpo fuera a dormir.

Se dio cuenta de que Harry apagó la lámpara, y reuniendo coraje, se acercó un poco más al Alfa antes de detenerse para ver si Harry dec

$$$Cuando había pasado más de un minuto ya sin rastro de Harry, se movió aún un poco más cerca de nuevo. No podía explicarlo, pero tenía que estar tocando a Harry.

Un bajo gruñido sonó y Louis gritó por el ruido inesperado y trató de deslizarse atrás, pero fue agarrado en un gran brazo y acercado en el masivo pecho de Harry.

El brazo de Harry se apretó a su alrededor ligeramente antes de suavizar su toque.

—Lo siento. —Louis le susurró en la oscuridad, sintiendo que tenía que disculparse con el Alfa.

—No hay nada que lamentar, ahora acomódate y duerme un poco, cachorro. Tengo reuniones en la mañana.—Mierda, ahora se sentía muy mal por despertar a Harry a todas horas de la noche—. No te dije eso para hacer que te sientas mal. Sólo para que sepas que sólo tenemos una cantidad limitada de tiempo.

Las grandes manos de Harry maniobraron en su cabeza hasta que se apoyó en el hueco creado por el brazo de Harry que en ese momento se envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo, dibujando patrones perezosos en su espalda.

Louis suspiró con satisfacción probablemente por primera vez en su vida, y cerró los ojos. Feliz por probablemente el primer momento en meses mientras respiraba hondo y aspiraba el olor de su compañero en sus pulmones, una y otra vez.

El lento pero seguro constante latido del corazón de Harry y el tacto de sus dedos rozando ligeramente sobre la piel de Louis ayudó a calmarlo para dormir. Si Louis soñó, no lo recordó cuando despertó esa mañana.


	3. Capítulo 2

Harry se despertó sintiéndose renovado y relajado por primera vez en meses. Sus músculos no dolían de estar arrebujado constantemente, y se sentía como si hubiera sido realmente capaz de dormir bien, en lugar de su habitual dormitar por lo que podía oír a Louis en caso de que lo necesitara. Sin embargo lo hizo sentir más caliente esta mañana que de costumbre.

Parpadeando sus ojos para abrirse, descubrió una mata de pelo negro justo debajo de su barbilla y podía sentir un cuerpo apretado contra él.

Una pierna se lanzó sobre la suya así que una rodilla estaba descansando justo debajo de la ingle de Harry. La rítmica respiración parecía tranquila y Harry pasó los dedos ligeramente sobre la espalda del hombre que actualmente se acurrucaba junto a él.

Respirando profundamente, inhaló el aroma embriagador de su compañero. Su miembro se endureció con el aroma terroso, pero Harry lo ignoró, había sido muy bueno en hacerlo en los últimos meses. Su compañero necesitaba de él, no a un cachondo adolescente.

Su recuerdo pasó a Jake Richmond, el Beta de la manada de Leyburn, quien había logrado negar sus instintos para aparearse durante más de diez años. Harry sólo había tenido unos pocos meses de este tormento, no estaba seguro de poder manejar años de lo mismo. Pero, de nuevo, Harry haría lo mejor para su compañero y si Louis no estaba listo, entonces Harry no lo forzaría.

Harry se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en la frente de Louis en el lugar que había llegado a pensar como suyo. Aún tenía que besar a Louis correctamente, pero cada oportunidad que tenía, le besaba la frente en señal de afecto así Louis sabría que era querido.

Lentamente y con cuidado, Harry rodó sobre Louis, tratando desesperadamente de no despertarlo. Louis necesitaba todo el descanso que pudiera conseguir cuando estaba constantemente despierto por sus pesadillas. Harry no estaba seguro de la última vez que Louis había tenido una noche de sueño ininterrumpida. Louis hizo lindos pequeños ruidos apagados cuando se calmó, enfrentando la opuesta dirección y Harry retiró suavemente el brazo de debajo de la cabeza de su compañero.

Escapándose de la cama, Harry se levantó y bajó las mantas de nuevo alrededor de Louis.

Se puso de pie y se quedó mirando al otro hombre durante un momento. Su compañero era tan hermoso, joven, pero hermoso no obstante. Cuando Harry había visto por primera vez a Louis, se había sentido como si hubiera sido golpeado por seis.

El joven había estado tumbado inconsciente en el suelo, claramente habiendo recibido una paliza a una pulgada de perder su vida.

Harry recordaba liberar un aullido de dolor, pensando que era demasiado tarde y su compañero había sido arrebatado de él antes de que se hubieran conocido.

No fue sino hasta que su Beta, Liam, le había dicho que Louis aún vivía que había sido capaz de centrar su mente en otra cosa excepto su dolor. El joven era tan fuerte. Haber pasado por lo que Louis había pasado a tan tierna edad y todavía arreglárselas para salir de la cama cada mañana era algo que Harry admiraba mucho.

Tomando una última mirada al hombre que dormía Harry se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación sólo para correr hacia Liam mientras salía por la puerta. Harry cerró la puerta en silencio detrás de él, no queriendo despertar al hombre dormido antes de que reconociera a su Beta.

—Buenos días. —Liam levantó una ceja mientras miraba a Harry y luego a la puerta que acababa de atravesar.

La conocedora sonrisa en su rostro no se perdió para Harry. Harry ignoró al hombre y se dirigió a la habitación de invitados donde estaban todas sus cosas.

Agarrando su kit de afeitar y una toalla, retrocedió su pasos y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Veinte minutos más tarde, duchado, afeitado y vestido con un traje, Harry estaba tan preparado como siempre lo estaba para sus reuniones. Durante el último par de meses, una gran colección de su ropa se había acumulado allí, y justo en ese momento Harry agradeció eso, cuando no tenía tiempo para ir a casa a cambiarse antes de que su reunión comenzara. Miró el reloj y maldijo al momento.

Harry buscó rápidamente en un cajón hasta que resultó con una pieza de papel sobrante y escribió una nota a Louis.

Odiaba la idea de que el hombre despertara solo la primera vez que había dormido en los brazos de Harry, pero Louis necesitaba todo el descanso que pudiera conseguir y Harry realmente necesitaba salir en ese mismo momento si iba a llegar a casa a tiempo.

Metió las llaves, la cartera y el teléfono en sus bolsillos antes de salir de su habitación y moverse en silencio de nuevo a la de Louis.

La respiración constante y la suave subida y bajada del pecho de Louis le hizo saber rápido que su pareja todavía estaba dormido.

Harry colocó la nota en la mesita de noche apoyada en contra de la lámpara y se inclinó para darle un tierno beso en la cabeza de Louis. Quería desesperadamente apartar el pelo que le caía sobre la cara, pero se abstuvo en caso de que trastornara el sueño de su pareja.

 

Enderezándose, Harry miró por última vez y luego salió de la habitación.

Harry una vez más cerró la puerta en silencio e hizo su camino a través de la casa. Declan estaba esperándolo en la puerta con una taza de café de viaje en una mano y un croissant de jamón con queso en la otra. Harry sonrió y se inclinó para besar al hombre en la mejilla.

—Eres un maldito salvavidas. —Harry tomó el café y suspiró cuando el líquido fluyó por su garganta—. Néctar de dioses —dijo antes de tomar un bocado de la masa de hojaldre.

Harry sabía que Declan lo había hecho él mismo, el hombre realmente era un genio en la cocina. Harry gimió ante la rica pasta mantecosa.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que te hiciste cargo de Louis la pasada noche. —Declan se quedó mirando fuera en dirección del cuarto de su hermano y Harry sabía que el hombre estaba todavía preocupado por su hermano menor.

—Él es mi pareja. Fue un placer darle cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar, —dijo Harry antes de tomar otro bocado—. Gracias de nuevo por esto, pero realmente me tengo que ir. —Sonrió a su futuro cuñado.

Declan asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa. —Te veremos esta noche, estoy seguro.

—Tengo una reunión tarde así que no estoy seguro de a qué hora estaré de vuelta. —Harry maldijo el hecho de que tuviera tantas reuniones últimamente que estaban alejando su tiempo de Louis.

—No te preocupes, vamos a mantener caliente un plato para ti de todos modos. —Harry dio su agradecimiento y tomó el par de pasos a la puerta y luego fuera.

Estaba muy agradecido de que Declan aceptara que él estuviera allí tan a menudo; últimamente sentía que Harry vivía allí, y solo viajaba a un lado y a otro de su propia casa a trabajar todos los días.

Echaba de menos su casa, su sillón reclinable de cuero, su cocina, y la mayor parte de todo echaba de menos su cama de gran tamaño. Cada mañana, Harry se despertaba sintiéndose como un pretzel cuando la cama en la que dormía en casa de su Beta no estaba hecha para adaptarse a sus dos metros de hombre. Sin embargo, sabía que soportaría un infierno mucho más por su compañero, y no se quejaría.

Harry se instaló en su coche y volvió a su casa conduciendo a través del tráfico de la mañana. No había mucho, siendo que vivía en Atherton, una ciudad con una población de menos de diez mil. Cuando Harry se había apoderado del manto de Alfa Panneath de Australia, mucha gente había estado sorprendida cuando se negó a mudarse a una más centralizada ubicación. A Harry le encantaba donde vivía. Las mesetas en torno a su ciudad mantenían a un gran número de lobos debido a la rica tierra, y grandes áreas de bosque con montañas y arroyos. Era el paraíso de un lobo. Y no se trataba de dejarlo sólo porque hubiera conseguido un ascenso. Además de que descubrió que en cualquier lugar que viviera la gente iba a tener que viajar para verlo, así que ¿por qué no viajar a un lugar tan hermoso?

Poco después, Harry se detuvo delante de su casa y esperó a que la puerta del garaje se abriera. Una vez que había aparcado su coche, Harry salió y pulsó el botón para cerrar la puerta del garaje antes de hacer su camino al interior a través de la puerta adjunta.

Harry encendió las luces a su paso, y en la cocina encendió la cafetera, a sabiendas de que iba a necesitar más de una taza de la que Declan le había dado esta mañana si iba a pasar a través de la larga lista de tareas que tenía que hacer frente hoy.

Con la tecnología estando tan avanzada como estaba, una gran cantidad de los negocios de Harry se llevaban a cabo ya sea por teléfono o a través de video-conferencia.

Lo importante, sin embargo, se realizaba cara a cara, tal como alguien averiguando la posibilidad de hombres que llevaban niños o cuando los Alfas habían estado abusando de su posición. En ese caso, Harry siempre viajaba a la manada en cuestión.

Estaba agradecido de que no hubiera habido ningún informe de esa naturaleza desde que Harry había matado al Alfa Kegan Wallis de la manada de Cairns y hubieran rescatado a Louis. Harry no estaba seguro de cómo diablos se las arreglaría si se ausentara de su compañero en este momento.

Se sirvió otro café, Harry se dirigió a su oficina y arrancó su ordenador. Harry no tenía un trabajo regular como casi todo el mundo; supervisar todas las manadas de hombres lobo en Australia llevaba un condenado montón de trabajo, y como tal, Harry no tenía tiempo para dirigir las inversiones de empresa en el banco desde que había salido de la universidad. En su lugar, contrató a directivos que lo hicieran por él y celebraban reuniones trimestrales para mantenerse al corriente de cómo le iba la empresa.

Había tenido suerte, sus padres habían establecido un fondo fiduciario que Harry había recibido cuando había cumplido veinticinco años. Había invertido sabiamente y su compañía estaba haciéndolo extremadamente bien, significando que Harry nunca tendría que preocuparse por el dinero y podría hacer de las manadas australianas su único centro sobre una base diaria.

Los padres de Harry se habían retirado a climas más cálidos hacía varios años y ahora vivían en Gold Coast.

Su madre había querido subirse a un avión y volar tan pronto como Harry le había hablado de Louis, pero había sido capaz de contenerla hasta ahora. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más la desanimaría antes de que ella tomara el asunto en sus propias manos y visitara sin previo aviso. Harry tendría que llamar a sus padres de nuevo pronto y ver cómo estaban. Sabía que amarían a Louis tan pronto como lo conocieran, pero el joven simplemente no estaba preparado para eso y Harry no estaba dispuesto a empujar.

Una vez que sus correos electrónicos se habían cargado, Harry pasó uno por uno y priorizó en lo que creía que eran los más urgentes. La tarea tomó demasiado de su tiempo, pero por desgracia tenía que hacerse; Harry no quería perderse accidentalmente uno, y como resultado, inadvertidamente causar daño a alguien.

Cuando Harry notó un e-mail del Alfa Richards inmediatamente lo abrió. Kiel Richards había avanzado y tomado el lugar de su Alfa anterior cuando Harry había llegado y desafiado al hombre. El Alfa anterior había matado a dos de los miembros de su manada, Lucas Benton y James Canton, después de que se había enterado que James había dado a luz.

No se podía negar que los hombres fueron víctimas de un crimen de odio. Harry había viajado al sur de Australia y al Valle de Barossa y después de hablar con el Alfa durante sólo cinco minutos había desafiado al hombre. Kiel Richards era un buen hombre y la manada parecía estar prosperando bajo su mandato. El Alfa Richards le enviaba correos electrónicos actualizados una vez al mes y Harry estaba satisfecho con lo que veía.

Harry se mantuvo en contacto con Tegan Cross, el hermano de Lucas Benton y consiguió fotos actualizadas una vez cada pocos meses del hijo de Lucas y James. El niño había tenido su tercer cumpleaños hacía un mes y Harry había conseguido una hermosa foto de un niño cubierto de pastel de chocolate. Harry estaba triste de que el niño creciera sin conocer nunca el amor que sus padres biológicos tenían por él.

Harry negó con la cabeza con necesidad de aclarar sus pensamientos, luego se puso a trabajar.

El cuarto correo que abrió no era nadie pidiendo ayuda o queriendo su opinión sobre algo, sino que era más bien una amenaza.

No vas a salirte con la tuya por lo que hiciste. Sólo espera.

No sería la primera vez que Harry había recibido un correo amenazante y dudaba altamente que fuera el último. No se llegaba a una posición tan alta como la suya sin hacer algunos enemigos en el camino. Sólo se preguntaba sobre qué persona estaba hablando. Maldita sea, deseaba que la gente fuera más específica en sus amenazas. ¿Por qué no podía la gente decir sólo alguna vez exactamente qué sentían de la manera que lo hacían y exactamente qué iban a hacer al respecto?

Harry no estaba muy preocupado. La mayoría de las veces, nunca sucedía nada. La gente sólo necesitaba dar rienda suelta a veces, y una vez que lo sacaban fuera de su pecho, se sentían mejor y seguían con su vida.

Aún así, Harry envió un mensaje a Corey, que era un genio con las computadoras y le preguntó si podía mirar la dirección de correo para ver si podía saber quién había enviado la maldita cosa. Mientras tanto, lo sacó fuera de su cabeza y se puso a trabajar.

Un poco más tarde, sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia la impresionante vista de su compañero esa mañana, todo acogedor y cómodo mientras dormía. Harry no quería más que arrastrarse de nuevo a la cama, acercar a su compañero, y nunca dejar que el hombre se fuera.

Su sueño fue bruscamente interrumpido por el timbre de su teléfono.

Suspirando profundamente, Harry se armó de valor para otro largo día y contestó el teléfono después de comprobar el número entrante.

—Alfa Taylor. —Respondió, la voz profundizándose ligeramente mientras se acomodaba en su silla y se puso a trabajar.


	4. Capítulo 3

Otra semana había pasado volando desde la primera noche que Louis había pedido a Harry que se quedara con él mientras que había dormido, y Louis no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido mejor.

Había dormido en los brazos de Harry cada noche desde entonces, y Louis no había tenido ni una sola pesadilla durante toda la semana.

Cada noche, Harry había llegado a la casa del hermano de Louis, a veces llegaba a tiempo para la cena y a veces llegaba justo antes de que se acostaran por la noche. En esas noches, Louis siempre recibía un mensaje para hacerle saber que Harry se retrasaría con un asunto de la manada u otra cosa, pero que llegaría tan pronto como pudiera.

Louis siempre se sentía mejor después de que Harry llegaba. Sabía que algo de lo que estaba sintiendo tenía que ver con el vínculo de pareja cada vez mayor entre ellos, pero también sabía que un montón de ello era pura fuerza y dominación que irradiaba del hombre más grande.

Louis no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho en una vida anterior para ser dotado con un impresionante ejemplar de tal hombre como su pareja, pero estaba agradecido por lo que había sido.

Esa noche era lunes, lo que significaba noche de póquer con los chicos. Louis sabía que Harry había dejado de ir después que le hubieran rescatado, pero Louis estaba empezando a pensar que era hora de que volviera al mundo.

Se había escondido él mismo en la casa de su hermano durante los últimos meses, sin querer salir por ninguna razón.

Pero últimamente había comenzado a sentirse un poco enjaulado, como si las paredes se acercaran a él. Louis no había pasado más allá del porche trasero para el juego ocasional de piscina con su hermano o Liam.

Demonios, no tenía idea incluso dónde vivía su compañero. Ni siquiera había visto el edificio que Declan y Liam estaban mirando para comprar para que su hermano pudiera cumplir su sueño de ser dueño de su propia panadería. No importa cuántas veces Declan hubiera tratado de conseguir que fuera con él a verlo, Louis se había negado.

Ahora, sin embargo, estaba empezando a pensar que era hora de empezar a vivir de nuevo. Sí, había estado en el infierno y de regreso, pero era joven y realmente no quería tener miedo el resto de su vida.

Louis odiaba a su viejo Alfa por lo que le había hecho y por qué lo había hecho. El hecho de que el hombre lo hubiera secuestrado y golpeado como un medio para conseguir sus manos sobre Declan para que pudiera matar a su hermano sólo lo hizo peor.

Louis sabía que Declan aún se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, pero no estaba dispuesto a envidiar la vida de su hermano. Declan había hecho todo lo posible en una mala situación. No podía imaginar lo que Declan había pasado por ser testigo de su Alfa asesinando a uno de sus miembros de la manada. Louis había sido herido, pero había sanado y ya era hora de que empezara a actuar como tal.

Recogiendo el teléfono, antes de que pudiera convencerse a sí mismo, llamó a su compañero. Louis se mordió las uñas mientras escuchaba el zumbido en la línea. Justo cuando estaba a punto de colgar, Harry respondió finalmente.

—Hey, cachorro, ¿a qué debo este placer? —Harry sonaba genuinamente feliz de recibir una llamada de él.

Sonriendo ante el sonido de la voz de su compañero, Louis decidió hacer de tripas corazón. —Quiero asistir al póquer contigo esta noche. —Nada. El silencio saludó sus palabras.

No podía incluso escuchar a Harry respirar en la línea. Louis apartó el teléfono de su oreja para comprobar que la llamada estuviera todavía conectada. Lo estaba.

»¿Harry? —Preguntó con vacilación.

—Estoy aquí, cachorro. ¿Podrías repetir lo que acabas de decir? Porque estoy pensando que puedo haber oído mal. —Harry sonaba optimista y cauteloso, todo al mismo tiempo.

Louis sabía que podía echarse atrás y Harry nunca le preguntaría sobre ello. Si no estaba preparado para este paso, Harry entendería y las cosas quedarían como estaban.

Pero Louis no quería que se quedaran igual. Quería conocer a los amigos de su pareja, quería ver dónde el hombre vivía y trabajaba, quería volver a la universidad y terminar su carrera en el cuidado infantil, y lo que más quería de todo era no tener miedo a vivir su vida.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Louis siguió adelante. —Dije que me gustaría ir contigo la noche del lunes de póquer, si me llevas.

—No hay nadie al que yo preferiría tener a mi lado cuando dé una paliza a los chicos esta noche. —Louis se rió de Harry y el grado de confianza que el hombre parecía tener.

—¿De quién es el turno para ser anfitrión? —Louis sabía que antes de haber sido secuestrado, todos los lunes Harry, Liam, y cuatro de sus amigos solían reunirse para el póquer.

La ubicación rotaba cada semana a través de todas sus casas. Desde entonces, Harry no había asistido a un solo juego, y la casa de Liam había sido quitada de la rotación.

—Sabes, no tengo ni idea. Por qué no llamo a los chicos y te doy una llamada para hacerte saber.

—Podría preguntar a Declan cuando regrese de las tiendas. Le faltaba un par de ingredientes para el trozo de caramelo de macadamia que iba a hacer para esta noche.—Louis se rió cuando escuchó el fuerte gemido de Harry a través del teléfono. Se preguntó qué podía hacer para sacar un ruido como ese de su pareja.

Más silencio en el teléfono le saludó, y Louis una vez más se preguntó si había sido desconectado. —¿Harry? — preguntó en voz alta.

—Umm. ¿Qué dijiste? —El hombre parecía como si se estuviera ahogando.

Louis estaba confundido, ¿qué había dicho? —¿Qué dije cuándo? —Preguntó.

—Sobre sacar ruidos de mí —le respondió Harry, su voz profunda y ronca. Louis se quedó sin aliento. ¡Ay Dios!

¿Había dicho eso en voz alta? Sintió su cara encendida aun cuando no había nadie alrededor para presenciarlo. Quería morir.

—Umm. Hablaré contigo más tarde —dijo Louis rápidamente y colgó el teléfono antes de que Harry pudiera terminar gruñendo el nombre de Louis.

Louis se derrumbó en la cama y se cubrió los ojos con el brazo.

No me hables acerca de la mayoría de los movimientos vergonzosos en el mundo. No es exactamente lo que había planeado para que su pareja supiera que tal vez quería mover su relación hacia adelante.

El lobo de Louis había sido sorprendentemente dócil en el comienzo cuando aún estaba curándose de sus heridas.

Pero después del contacto diario con su pareja desde hacía varios meses, su lobo estaba empezando a darse a conocer y se moría por trabajar en reclamar al hombre antes de que alguien más pensara que podía.

Gruñó bajo en su garganta ante la sola idea de que otro hombre, o mujer para el caso, pensara que podría atraer a Harry lejos de él. El hombre le pertenecía a él.

Louis sólo esperaba que pudiera respaldar sus ideas con acciones cuando la gran altura impresionante del Alfa estaba, en realidad, a menos de un toque de distancia de él.

Y ese pensamiento envió a su mente a huir en una dirección completamente diferente. Todo ese músculo tonificado se sentía increíble bajo sus dedos y la mejilla cuando Louis se había acurrucado junto a él durante la última semana.

Louis tenía tantas ganas de llegar con su lengua y saborear al hombre. Sólo para mover la punta de la lengua sobre el oscuro pezón marrón y ver cómo se endurecía y se ponía como piedra ante sus ojos.

Louis no era el hombre más experimentado a su alrededor. Diablos, sólo tenía veintidós años. Había querido guardarse para su compañero. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no hubiera experimentado con amigos en el pasado.

Mamadas, trabajos de mano y frotamientos juntos, con los que estaba bien familiarizado, pero se negó a permitir el coito. Eso no quería decir que Louis nunca hubiera jugado con su culo cuando había estado explorando esa área de su cuerpo, ya que había descubierto que era gay cuando tenía quince años.

Los pensamientos sobre Harry y lamer al hombre de la cabeza a los pies mientras él jugaba con el culo de Louis tenían su polla más dura de lo que podía recordar en mucho tiempo. Era la mitad de la tarde y no había nadie más en casa para que Louis decidiera divertirse un poco.

Louis pasó la mano por el vientre y sacó su camisa hasta que estaba pegada debajo de la barbilla. Ligeramente arrastró sus dedos hacia abajo a su cuerpo sin pelo hasta que encontró la cintura de sus pantalones cortos.

Empujándolos junto a su ropa interior abajo hasta sus piernas, la polla dura de Louis se balanceaba arriba y abofeteaba contra su estómago.

Ya podía ver una gota brillante de pre-semen caer de la punta de su polla. Louis alargó la mano y sólo cuando estaba a punto de envolver su mano alrededor de su dura y dolorida longitud finalmente, su teléfono sonó desde donde lo había dejado caer en la cama junto a él.

Louis pensó ignorar la llamada a favor de lo que estaba haciendo, ya que era la primera vez en meses que incluso había pensado en darse a sí mismo un poco de placer.

Pero al segundo que vio el nombre de Harry destellar a través de su pantalla, sabía que no había manera de que pudiera ignorar la llamada de aquel hombre.

No sólo porque quería oír la voz de su compañero, sino desesperadamente también porque Harry se preocuparía si no respondía.

Pasó el pulgar por la pantalla de conexión de la llamada y lo colocó contra su oreja, al mismo tiempo que se agachó y finalmente envolvió su mano alrededor de su palpitante polla.

Louis no podría haber detenido el gemido de puro placer pasando por sus labios si su vida dependiera de ello. Una vez más, el silencio lo recibió sobre la línea.

—Harry — Louis suspiró— di algo por favor. —Louis apenas reconoció su propia voz. En el momento, sonaba tan cruda y necesitada.

—Louis, ¿qué estás haciendo? —La voz de Harry había bajado a casi un gruñido gutural y Louis gimió de deseo. Sus dedos se cerraron en torno a su miembro mientras sus golpes se aceleraban.

—Harry. —Louis no podía pensar, lo único que sabía era que quería a su compañero desesperadamente.

—¿Estás acariciándote a ti mismo, cachorro?

—Ah, eh. —Louis había perdido la capacidad de formar palabras.

Su toque se agitaba, queriendo desesperadamente ser llenado pero no quería dejar ir a su polla. Louis gimió de frustración, ya que no sabía qué hacer.

—Pon el teléfono en altavoz, cachorro, —dijo Harry, como si pudiera leer la mente de Louis.

Louis anduvo a tientas para obedecer, y después de varios intentos fallidos, finalmente logró completar con éxito su misión. Dejó el teléfono en la almohada junto a la cabeza por lo que todavía podía oír fácilmente a su compañero.

»Ahora, quiero que tomes dos dedos, ponlos en tu boca y chúpalos. Consíguelos bien húmedos, cachorro, ya que van a ir al culo pronto. —Louis gimió con necesidad mientras chupaba y lamía dos de sus dedos, consiguiéndolos revestidos con saliva como Harry había instruido—. Ahora imagina que yo estoy allí contigo, sosteniéndote, mientras rastreo uno de mis grandes dedos por encima de tu agujero. Frotando suavemente y acariciando el músculo fruncido, aplicando una ligera presión, pero aún sin abrirme paso a tu entrada. —Louis gimió cuando llevó a cabo las instrucciones de Harry.

»Tu entrada, bastante rosada del placer, está prácticamente rogándome llenarla, primero con los dedos y luego con mi buena gruesa polla. ¿Te gustaría eso, Louis? ¿Te gustaría sentir mi duro eje extenderte más ampliamente de lo que incluso has sido estirado antes?

Jadeando fuertemente, Louis asintió, completamente olvidando el hecho de que Harry no estaba en la habitación con él y no sería capaz de verlo.

»Quiero pasar mi lengua todo el camino hasta atrás hasta que llegue a tu entrada. Entonces pienso detenerme allí y con la lengua joderte hasta que estés lo suficientemente flojo como para que te lleve y te corras de la pura intensidad de mí penetrándote por primera vez. Y mientras estás en medio de una fusión entre orgasmo y mente, encerraré mi polla en su meta, haciendo que tu cuerpo estalle una vez más debido al placer que sólo yo puedo darte.

Atrapado completamente por sorpresa, Louis gritó cuando el dedo presionó muy dentro de él, sus caderas se sacudieron y su mano se apretó alrededor de su pene. Su semilla pulverizaba, pintando el pecho con la evidencia de su liberación.

Louis seguía acariciando su pene durante varios segundos mientras los estremecimientos siguieron recorriendo su cuerpo.

Colapsando como gelatina en la cama, Louis suspiró de satisfacción. La única cosa que podría hacer de este momento mejor era si Harry estaba allí con él.

¡Harry! Mierda, había olvidado por completo a Harry en el teléfono. Ahora que las ondas del deseo y excitación habían sido saciadas, no podía creer que acabara de tener sexo por teléfono con su pareja. Podía sentir sus mejillas calentarse de la vergüenza y se alegró de que nadie estuviera en casa para presenciarlo.

—¿Harry? —Preguntó tímidamente, sin saber si el hombre estaba todavía en la otra línea o no.

—Todavía estoy aquí, cachorro. —Louis escuchó que Harry parecía respirar hondo para calmarse—. La próxima vez que hagamos esto, me gustaría estar en la misma habitación que tú. Quiero ver tu cara mientras tu orgasmo corre a través de tu cuerpo. Quiero ver cómo te ves cuando haces tan bonitos ruidos mientras te llevo a la distracción.

Louis gimió mientras su polla trataba valientemente de subir de nuevo con las palabras de Harry. —Está bien, — jadeó.

—No debes tocarte de nuevo sin mí ahora, ¿entiendes?

—Sí, —dijo Louis con voz ahogada.

—Te recogeré para el póquer en tres horas; empaca una bolsa, cachorro, ya que no vamos a volver a casa de tu hermano esta noche. —Antes de que Louis pudiera incluso registrar las palabras suficientes para formar cualquier tipo de respuesta, Harry había desconectado la llamada.

Louis yacía en su cama mirando al techo. Su rápidamente enfriado semen todavía salpicado a través de su estómago mientras se preguntó si estaba listo para lo que Harry tenía en mente para él.

Saber que el hombre nunca le haría daño le ayudó a aliviar algunos de los temores que habían comenzado a deslizarse en su camino a seguir.

Había decidido que era hora de seguir adelante con su vida y estaba decidido a hacer precisamente eso.


	5. Capítulo 4

Al segundo que Harry colgó el teléfono, desgarró los pantalones, sin importarle en lo más mínimo el sonido de la tela al rasgarse cuando liberó su miembro.

Dos golpes rápidos fue todo lo que le llevó antes de que se masturbara como un adolescente en su primera cita. Los sonidos que su compañero había hecho a través de la línea telefónica mientras se había complacido a él mismo, casi habían enviado a Harry a una espiral fuera de control. Si no fuera por el hecho de que era un Alfa, sabía que habría perdido el control de su lobo y habría acorralado a su compañero.

Decir que estaba sorprendido cuando Louis había contestado al teléfono y gemido por la línea sería un eufemismo. No tenía idea de lo que había dado lugar al cambio en su pareja, pero fuera lo que fuera, Harry estaba todo por ello.

No pudo evitar la orden que había emitido al final de la llamada. Harry quería a su compañero en su casa, donde Louis pertenecía, más que nada en el mundo y parecía que finalmente podría conseguir lo que quería.

Harry cogió un par de toallitas y se limpió a sí mismo. Miró rápidamente a su calendario para ver si tenía alguna cita presionando y afortunadamente encontró el resto del día claro, excepto cualquier situación de emergencia, por supuesto.

Quitándose los zapatos, Harry se quitó sus pantalones mientras había logrado extraer ambos, botón y bragueta.

Necesitaría arreglos antes de que pudiera pensar en volver a usarlos.

Harry salió de su oficina, los zapatos y los pantalones en la mano mientras hacía su camino a través de la casa. Tenía tres horas antes de que fuera a recoger a Louis para el póquer con los chicos.

Esa era otra cosa que lo había sorprendido. Harry no creía que Louis hubiera puesto un pie fuera de la casa desde que había llegado, ni siquiera en la luna llena. ¿Ahora quería unirse al juego de póquer con sus amigos? Tuvo que admitir, lo preocupado que estaba por su compañero, la idea de que Louis quisiera conocer a sus amigos le complacía enormemente.

Hurgando en la cajonera de la cómoda de su habitación, Harry encontró un buen par de suaves vaqueros, el material fino y desgastado por años de uso. Echando un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, notó las pilas de ropa sucia donde se había cambiado rápidamente antes de ir a ver a su pareja. Su cama era todavía un lío la última vez que había dormido en ella, las sábanas probablemente tenían necesidad de un cambio.

Si Harry estaba planeando llevar a Louis allí después del póquer entonces tenía algo de limpieza que hacer. También necesitaba hacer una carrera al supermercado ya que sabía que su nevera estaba vacía. No viviendo aquí durante los últimos meses, Harry había dejado un montón de cosas de lado, ya que quería pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con su compañero, y si se quedaba en casa y limpiaba, entonces era tiempo lejos de Louis.

Comprobando su reloj Harry observó cuánto tiempo tenía antes de que tuviera que recoger al otro hombre, a continuación, estableció hacer de su casa un hogar.

Planeaba traer a su compañero allí esa noche y no tenía la intención de dejar salir al hombre.

(...)

Louis era un gran manojo de nervios en el momento en que rondaban las siete.

Había hecho lo que Harry había dicho y había llenado una bolsa de viaje. Decir que estaba nervioso por conocer a los amigos de Harry, jugando al póquer, y pasar la noche en algún lugar que no fuera la casa de su hermano, sería una gran subestimación.

Louis se detuvo y preguntó si tal vez estaba tratando de hacer demasiadas cosas a la vez.

Antes de que el pensamiento pudiera afianzarse y hacerle dudar de sí mismo, alguien llamó a la puerta con rapidez seguido por Harry entrando dentro.

El hombre prácticamente había estado viviendo allí durante los últimos meses, por lo que ya no esperaba fuera para que alguien abriera la puerta, en su lugar sólo cortésmente se anunciaba luego de caminar dentro.

Louis casi se tragó la lengua al mirar al gran hombre rudo arriba y abajo. Las grandes botas negras tenían a Louis preguntándose si le decían que el tamaño del pie realmente era una indicación de lo que podía esperar encontrar oculto debajo de la ropa de Harry.

A pesar de que habían pasado la última semana en la cama durmiendo juntos, Harry había sido el correcto caballero y se abstuvo de hacer las cosas más difíciles sobre el par que ya eran. Sin ninguna intención de algún juego de palabras.

Su mirada lentamente se abrió camino hasta las largas y gruesas piernas actualmente enfundadas en lo que parecía ser de algodón azul suave que había desaparecido de varios lavados.

Louis tragó audiblemente cuando su mirada se posó en un bulto prominente en el vértice de los muslos de Harry. Pensar en ir a sus rodillas y liberar la gran polla de Harry de sus vaqueros y luego lamer y chupar la cabeza en la boca, tenía la boca de Louis salivando del deseo por el sabor. La lengua de Louis chasqueó y corrió por los labios, humedeciéndolos.

De repente, los vaqueros frente a él se movían más cerca, atrayendo ese tesoro escondido cerca de él.

—Estoy aquí, cachorro. —Harry puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y suavemente aplicó presión hasta que Louis fue forzado a apartar la mirada de lo que quería.

—¿Eh? —Louis sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar la neblina de lujuria que parecía haber tomado residencia en su cerebro.

Harry se rió y Louis podía sentir sus mejillas acalorarse por ser atrapado mirando abiertamente el paquete de Harry.

—Lo siento —susurró.

—Nunca tienes que pedir disculpas por mirarme, cachorro. —Las palabras tranquilizadoras de Harry se apoderaron de Louis y sintió su pulso escalar de nuevo cuando su mirada fue capturada en la boca de Harry.

Se preguntó qué se sentiría al tener los labios del hombre mayor presionados contra los suyos. Ya sabía que eran blandos y duros, todo al mismo tiempo desde que Harry besaba su frente.

»¿Te gustaría saber? —La voz de Harry había bajado considerablemente.

—¿Eh? —Louis realmente necesitaba meter la cabeza en el juego, ya que estaba empezando a sonar como si su coeficiente intelectual hubiera caído considerablemente.

—Querías saber cómo mis labios se sentirían contra los tuyos. Estoy más que feliz de mostrarte. —Harry le sonrió y Louis casi se derritió allí mismo. En su lugar, sintió asentir a Harry en la cuestión.

Antes de que Louis pudiera hacer otra cosa, Harry llegó abajo y envolvió sus manos debajo de su culo, levantándolo contra su duro cuerpo musculoso.

Louis no creía que él mismo fuera particularmente bajo con su 1,80 pero con Harry llegando a dos metros eso ponía unos buenos veinte centímetros o así de altura entre ellos.

Louis envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura gruesa de Harry al mismo tiempo que sus manos fueron a la parte posterior del cuello de Harry, agarrándose.

La boca de Harry cayó sobre él. Este beso no era gentil ni tierno como Louis había pensado que iba a ser. En cambio, el beso era todo fuego y calor cuando los labios de Harry se movieron contra los suyos.

Louis gimió de placer cuando la lengua de Harry apretó su camino en su boca, lamiendo y chupando y explorando cada rincón posible.

Las manos de Harry amasaron sus nalgas mientras ponía a Louis más contra su cuerpo.

Louis podía sentir la larga dura cresta de la polla de Harry luchando contra la fina tela confinándola, ya que apretaba contra su polla endurecida.

Los dedos de Louis se enredaron en el pelo corto casi negro de Harry cuando intentó acercarse. Podía sentir sus pulmones empezar a arder con la falta de oxígeno, pero no le importaba en ese momento. Todo lo que quería era ser devorado por este hombre y pensó que Harry estaba haciendo un buen maldito trabajo.

Un carraspeo tuvo a Louis rompiendo el beso con un jadeo, antes de absorber de nuevo el muy necesario aire en su cuerpo. Sus ojos se encontraron en la profunda y penetrante mirada del océano azul de su compañero. Louis no podía mirar hacia otro lado si hubiera querido, y chico, no quería.

—Si vosotros dos habéis terminado completamente de saludaros entre sí, tenemos un juego de póquer al que llegar. —La voz de Liam flotaba a él desde algún lugar detrás de ellos.

Louis bajó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry, avergonzado por haber sido sorprendido por su cuñado besando a su compañero.

—Amigo, esa es la cara de mi hermano al que acabas de intentar comer. —Louis se quejó ante esas palabras. Y debsu hermano al parecer.

Harry lo tranquilizó por el roce de una gran mano por la espalda arriba y abajo.

—Soy muy consciente de a quién estaba besando, gracias, Declan. —La voz de Harry había bajado y Louis se estremeció cuando sintió el pecho retumbando por debajo de él.

—¿Besar? ¿Es así como le llamas a eso? —Preguntó Liam, riendo.

—Liam. —Fue todo lo que Harry dijo. Louis podía sentir el poder en el cuerpo del hombre cuando se tensó un poco, su voz era un gruñido.

Liam lo captó rápidamente cuando cambió de tema y trató de llegar a todos ellos moviéndose.

—Vamos, tenemos que irnos antes de que la comida caliente se enfríe.

—¿Comida caliente? —La voz de Harry mantuvo una alerta repentina cuando olfateó el aire y miró en dirección del hermano de Louis.

Al parecer, las bandejas que Declan llevaba estaban finalmente empezando a registrarse en Harry.

—Sí, salchichas caseras, empanadas de pollo, mini quiche1 con bacon y setas. Pensé que podríamos probar algo diferente para llevar. Son todos alimentos que se pueden comer con los dedos para que puedan jugar mientras comemos y haya suficiente para alcanzar a todos.

Louis tuvo que admitir que el olor que emanaba de la cocina de su hermano durante todo el día había sido increíble.

—Y de postre tenemos cuernos de crema y rebanada de caramelo de macadamia. Ahora, ¿podemos ir? Porque esta mierda es pesada y está muy caliente.

—Por supuesto. No quiero hacer nada al azar que arruine la comida. —Harry giró la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás a Louis, que todavía estaba envuelto alrededor del hombre más grande como un mono araña—. ¿Empacaste una bolsa como te pedí?

—¿Pediste? —Los labios de Louis se torcieron en una sonrisa mientras levantaba una ceja ante su pareja.

El hombre era un macho Alfa y muy raramente pedía nada. La mayoría de las veces sólo decía a una persona lo que iba a suceder y entonces o bien acordaba con él o podría encontrarse frente a frente contra un muy grande y muy molesto lobo alfa.

1Quiche: pastel caliente y salado relleno de ingredientes variados, principalmente cebolla, huevo, queso, carne o verdura.

—¿Bolsa? —Harry no iba a darse por enterado del pequeño comentario de Louis y eso hizo reír a Louis con rapidez antes de inclinarse adelante y besara al hombre en los labios, luego se movió mientras desenredaba sus piernas desde la cintura de Harry. Harry captó la idea y lo bajó al suelo.

Tan pronto como Louis retrocedió echó de menos el calor de su compañero y quería estar de vuelta en los brazos de Harry otra vez.

En su lugar, se acercó al lugar donde había dejado su bolsa de viaje y se la colgó al hombro antes de ir a la puerta para abrirla para salir.

Louis se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con llave detrás de él cuando la cerró y siguió a todos los demás de camino a los coches. El gran Mitsubishi Outlander gris pizarra de Harry estaba estacionado detrás del coche de Liam, así que se dirigió en esa dirección.

—Nos vemos allí, —gritó a su hermano y Liam. Declan simplemente le gruñó mientras él y Liam se dedicaban a poner la comida en el asiento trasero de su vehículo.

Louis miró hacia arriba para ver a Harry colocarse en el lado del pasajero de su auto, manteniendo la puerta abierta para él. Sonrió al gran lobo alfa que al parecer tenía una suave ternura dentro. La idea de que sólo él podría llegar a ver este lado de su compañero le hacía sentirse especial.

Subiendo en sus puntillas, Louis le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dio las gracias mientras se acomodaba en el interior del coche.

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente cerró la puerta después de ver a Louis abrocharse el cinturón y luego se dio la vuelta para entrar en el coche.

Louis miró con fascinación cómo Harry apretó un botón y el coche se puso en marcha. —¿Dónde diablos está la llave?

—En mi bolsillo. —Harry miró con aire satisfecho mientras daba marcha atrás el coche y salió de la calzada.

—Por supuesto, ¿dónde más podría estar una llave sino en tu bolsillo cuando se arranca un coche? —El sarcasmo goteaba de sus palabras, pero en realidad, ¿desde cuándo había coches tan evolucionados que ya no necesitaban las llaves?

Harry se rió y Louis cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, un poco herido de que Harry se riera de él.

Harry se acercó casi de inmediato y colocó la mano sobre los brazos cruzados de Louis. —No me estoy riendo de ti, cachorro. Me reía porque tuviste casi exactamente la misma reacción cuando compré el coche hace cuatro meses. Me llevó una eternidad acostumbrarme a no usar la llave; todavía la saco a veces, cuando mi mente está en otras cosas.

Louis se sintió un poco mejor después de la explicación de Harry y se relajó, dejando que sus brazos se desplegaran. La mano de Harry se paseó por su brazo hasta que sus dedos se entrelazaron. Harry apretó con suavidad pero no dijo nada más.

El resto del viaje se hizo en cómodo silencio, Louis estaba contento simplemente por sentarse y ver una ciudad que nunca había visto antes a través de la ventana.

Se dio cuenta de un McDonalds a su paso y se estremeció al pensar en toda esa comida de grasa procesada. Habría preferido tener una comida casera todos los días.

Miró a los escaparates alineados en lo que asumió que era la carretera principal que atravesaba la ciudad y uno en particular le llamó la atención. Las Grutas de Cristal.

Todo el exterior del edificio parecía que estaba cubierto de piedras y cristales. Louis estaba agradecido por su visión intensificada mientras pasaban por delante, porque podía ver las pantallas en las ventanas de grandes geodas2 llenas de cristales de color morado oscuro.

Fascinado, se volvió hacia Harry. —¿Me llevarás ahí? — Louis realmente quería ir a esa tienda. No había manera de que pudiera permitirse pagar algo allí pero mirar era parte de la diversión.

—¿Dónde? —Harry sonaba un poco perdido.

—Las Grutas de Cristal.

Harry gimió.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Está la tienda fuera de los límites por alguna razón? —Preguntó Louis, preguntándose acerca de la reacción de Harry a su petición.

—No, en absoluto. —Louis miró fijamente a su compañero y juró que vio un ligero rubor tiñendo sus mejillas.

—¿Harry?

—La tienda es preciosa, piedras y cristales por todas partes, por la parte trasera tienen esta habitación que no tiene nada más que geodas de amatista de todos los tamaños y realmente es un espectáculo para la vista. Debajo de la tienda, han construido una serie de túneles y cavernas para que las personas puedan caminar a través y ver todas las diferentes pantallas que tienen.

2Hueco de una roca, tapizado de una sustancia generalmente cristalizada.

—¿En serio? —Louis estaba emocionado. Lo que Harry estaba diciendo sonaba realmente fascinante—. ¿Podemos ir? Me encantaría poder verlo.

Una vez más Harry hizo una pausa y Louis juró que sus mejillas se estaban poniendo de color rosa.

—Harry, ¿qué te pasa?

—Mira... Ahh, para llegar a las cavernas debajo de la tienda, hay un sinuoso camino que han construido... Y juro por Dios, que construyeron esa cosa entera con enanos en mente.

—¿No puedes caber? —Louis le preguntó mientras trataba de mantener la risa que amenazaba con estallar.

—Nop. Diablos, dudo que pudiera caber. Intenté una vez un par de años atrás, cuando llevaron a la emperatriz de Uruguay. Quería verla y tuve que doblarme prácticamente a la mitad y arrastrarme para bajar allí.

Louis sonrió y contuvo la risa. No había forma de que se riera de su compañero. —¿Qué en el mundo es la emperatriz de lo que sea?

—Uruguay. Es la mayor geoda de amatista en el mundo y se sitúa a tres metros y medio de altura. Su peso es de dos toneladas y media. La gente baja y saca su foto junto a ella, su tamaño es realmente algo increíble.

—Me encantaría verla.

—Tenemos un montón de tiempo para hacer todo lo que quieras.

—No tienes que venir conmigo si no quieres. —A Louis le encantaría ver la tienda con su compañero pero entendía si el hombre no quería ir con él a las cuevas porque su tamaño le hacía que fuera difícil.

Harry movió sus manos todavía unidas y pulsó el dorso de la mano de Louis contra sus labios. —Louis, iría a cualquier parte contigo. Cualquier cosa por ti. Si tengo que reducirme un poco por un par de minutos, ¿a quién le importa? Siempre que estemos juntos, eso es todo lo que importa. Quiero experimentar todo contigo. Eres mi compañero.

Louis asintió y rápidamente desvió la mirada. Realmente no quería que el otro hombre viera las lágrimas que se reunieron en sus ojos.

Trató lo más discretamente que pudo mover la mano que ahora no estaba en poder de Harry y limpiar sus ojos claros.

Ni siquiera estaban acoplados adecuadamente todavía. Louis sabía que debía estar enloqueciendo un poco acerca de lo intenso que Harry era, pero no se atrevía a estar molesto por ello. Si era honesto consigo mismo, amaba lo que Harry acababa de decir.

Su lobo estaba completamente de acuerdo con él también. Quería acurrucarse en el regazo de Harry y no moverse. Louis tenía que admitir que la idea tenía sus méritos.

Harry pareció darse cuenta ya que se detuvo delante de la pequeña casa de ladrillo rojo dándose cuenta que Louis necesitaba un minuto y se lo dio.

Se sentaron en el coche en silencio. Louis vio a Liam acercarse detrás de ellos, y entonces él y Declan comenzaron a descargar la comida.

Louis miró a Harry, extendió la mano y tocó su palma contra la capa de barba áspera de la mandíbula Harry y arrastró al hombre. Tiernos labios suaves se encontraron con los suyos en un suave beso.

—Gracias, —susurró Louis.

—En cualquier momento, cualquier cosa que necesites, lo único que tienes que hacer es pedir. —Louis asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

Podría llevarle un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse a tener un compañero al que pudiera recurrir para todo y cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar, pero esperaba llegar allí.

—Vamos, vamos a conocer a tus amigos y jugar al póquer. Necesito algo de dinero. —Harry se rió de él, mientras se bajaba del coche.

Louis esperó a Harry y tomó la mano del hombre más grande cuando se la ofreció.

Tomando una respiración profunda, rezó en silencio para que les gustara a las personas más cercanas a su pareja.


	6. Capítulo 5

El póquer con los chicos había sido bastante experiencia con su compañero sentado a la mesa frente a él.

Harry no podía recordar una noche que hubiera disfrutado más, excepto cuando Louis le había pedido que durmiera con él la semana antes y eso fue por una serie de razones completamente diferentes.

Corey Jones y Bradley Cowens, sus dos otros Betas, junto con Samuel Jenkins y Kieran Baxter habían caído todos presa de su compañero.

Habían comido de la deliciosa comida de Declan, cuando habían jugado a las cartas y Harry había encontrado cada vez más difícil concentrarse mientras la noche avanzaba.

Louis se sentó a la mesa con él y Harry no podía apartar los ojos de su compañero. Louis, por supuesto, pareció entender este hecho con bastante rapidez y lo utilizó para su ventaja.

Cada oportunidad que el joven conseguía, hacía gestos encubiertos hacia Harry. Un roce de labios aquí, la succión de un dedo allí, el hundimiento de las mejillas mientras pretendía aspirar algo duro, la mano deslizándose bajo la mesa, todo condujo a Harry a la locura. Harry había saltado cuando había sentido un pie deslizarse hacia arriba a la parte frontal de la pierna de los pantalones cubiertos.

Había visto a Louis de cerca, pero el hombre se negó incluso a reconocer que estuviera haciendo nada.

Como tal, el juego de Harry se había ido a la mierda, no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que su compañero y perdió rápidamente su dinero.

Louis se reía mientras barría las fichas hacia él mismo una vez más. Harry quería estar enojado con su pareja, pero no se atrevía ni siquiera a tener un atisbo de esa emoción con lo divertido que Louis parecía estar.

—Hombre, estás tan apaleado, —dijo Corey mientras Harry quedó fuera del juego en lo que pensó que podría haber sido un récord en el tiempo.

—Sí. —Brad estuvo de acuerdo.

—Sólo espera, Corey. Cuando llegue el momento, apuesto a que vas a caer a los pies de tu pareja cada vez que lo diga. —Harry se rió, sabiendo que era verdad.

—Yo no, hombre. Planeo estar solo por el resto de mi vida para poder probar todos los deliciosos sabores disponibles para mí.

—¿Qué es lo que dicen: cuanto más grandes son, más duro caen?

—Vete a la mierda, hombre. —Harry sonrió mientras veía las esquinas de los labios de Corey luchar por no aparecer en una sonrisa.

—Es bueno verte feliz, Harry —dijo Kieran en voz baja.

—Gracias, Kieran. —Volviendo a mirar a su compañero, dijo: —Por qué no vienes aquí y te sientas conmigo, cachorro, para que podamos jugar juntos. — Louis ni siquiera tuvo que pensar en unirse a él en ese lado de la mesa.

Recogió sus fichas y caminó alrededor. Harry empujó su silla hacia atrás y le dio unas palmaditas a su regazo.

Louis se sentó sin vacilar, Harry tuvo que sujetar sus manos sobre la cintura del hombre cuando comenzó a mover su culo respingón en lo que estaba seguro de que era una falsa tentativa de ponerse cómodo.

Harry se había puesto inmediatamente duro y estaba seguro de que todo el mundo alrededor de la mesa podía oler su excitación.

Había una buena cosa que pudiera decir sobre ser un Alfa. Eso le salvaba de muchas de las bromas de sus amigos que estaban seguros de estar dándole si hubiera alguien más en su grupo actuando de esta manera.

A veces Harry odiaba la barrera invisible que parecía ser una constante entre él y sus amigos, pero podía entender por qué existía aunque no siempre le gustaba. Harry era, por encima de todo, su Alfa. Con su posición llegaron ciertos derechos y responsabilidades y Harry los llevó al corazón. Él era el líder, el que cuidaba de ellos, y al que venían si tenían algún problema. Ese papel no podía simplemente ser quitado en cualquier momento que quisiera.

—Cálmate, cachorro. —Louis se calmó inmediatamente en su regazo, la polla dura de Harry presionando contra la grieta de su culo.

Harry se levantó de donde había estado observando a su compañero y se dio cuenta de que todos sus amigos lo miraban y a Louis. Sus expresiones variaban entre la risa apenas contenida, felicidad, nostalgia, y luego estaba Declan que parecía que quisiera vomitar.

Louis se inclinó para recoger sus cartas y empujó su culo contra Harry. El agarre de Harry en su cintura se apretó y pudo sentir el sordo ruido del gruñido en su pecho.

—Cachorro —dijo en aviso.

Louis lo miró con la más inocente de las expresiones que Harry nunca había visto. —¿Qué? —Preguntó.

—Tú sabes muy bien qué. Mira a tu pobre hermano.

Declan parece que está a punto de perder su cena.

Louis miró a su hermano y luego se ruborizó de color rojo oscuro. —Lo siento, Dec.

Harry no podía aguantar ya más, ese rubor fue la última gota. Se puso de pie, su silla raspando contra el suelo bajo él. Louis chilló mientras Harry le lanzó por encima del hombro.

La mano de Harry hacia abajo en la parte posterior de las piernas de Louis, deteniendo al hombre de ir a cualquier parte.

—Umm... Bueno, esto es diferente —escuchó a Louis decir.

—Siento cortar esto, chicos, pero nos vamos fuera de aquí.

Harry rodeó la mesa a grandes zancadas. 

—Harry —le llamó Liam.

—Buenas noches, chicos, —dijo Harry, sin molestarse en detenerse.

Tenía un compañero que necesitaba su atención y Harry tenía previsto darle toda la atención que el hombre pudiera desear.

—Uh, Harry, —Liam volvió a llamar, pero Harry no iba a dejarse persuadir de su rumbo.

—Voy a hablar contigo mañana. —Gritó por encima de su hombro, y con eso, Harry salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia su coche. Todo el camino con las manos de Louis jugando y amasando sus nalgas.

Harry abrió el coche, pero no abrió la puerta. En su lugar, permitió que Louis se deslizara hacia abajo, por el pecho parcialmente, y empujó al hombre contra el lado de la camioneta. Louis captó la idea y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Harry cuando Harry estrelló su boca sobre la de su compañero.

Louis sabía como nada de lo que había imaginado. Su piel se erizó con la energía y molió la pelvis frente a la de su compañero.

Los brazos de Louis se envolvieron alrededor de la parte posterior de su cuello y los dedos de Louis tiraron cuando encontraron su camino en el pelo.

Harry lamió y chupó la boca de Louis, queriendo devorar al hombre con cada fibra de su ser. Su lobo se mordía las uñas para que le dejara salir y pudiera morder y reclamar lo que era suyo.

Apretó sus manos que estaban actualmente ahuecando dos nalgas perfectas y pasó el dedo índice por la raya de los pantalones de Louis.

Louis se estremeció en sus brazos antes de que el hombre forzadamente rompiera el beso y su cabeza cayera hacia atrás contra el coche con un ruido sordo.

Harry hizo una mueca ligeramente pero Louis no pareció darse cuenta. En cambio, su aliento venía en pesados jadeos cuando movió su culo contra los dedos de Harry, tratando de conseguir una mayor fricción.

Harry no quería nada más que dar a su compañero lo que quería, pero no había manera en el infierno que fuera a tomar a su pareja por primera vez justo enfrente de la casa de un amigo donde cualquiera podía ver.

Con una gran cantidad de resistencia Harry quitó los dedos de donde habían estado acariciando a su compañero a través de su ropa y Louis bajó al suelo.

No dio un paso atrás hasta que estuvo seguro de que Louis tenía sus pies firmemente plantados en el suelo y estaba lo suficientemente firme para apoyarse sobre sí mismo.

Incluso entonces mantuvo una mano en la cintura de Louis mientras abría la puerta del coche y maniobró a Louis dentro en el asiento del pasajero.

Su compañero parecía un poco fuera de ello así que Harry llegó a él y abrochó el cinturón de seguridad en su lugar antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse hacia el lado del conductor.

Harry tuvo que ajustarse a sí mismo antes de sentarse, de lo contrario, sería muy incómodo durante todo el viaje a casa.

(...)

El viaje pareció una eternidad si preguntabas a Harry.

Había conducido esa ruta tantas veces en el pasado que estaba arraigado en su memoria, gracias a Dios, porque la mente de Harry se encontraba en un estado perpetuo de niebla debido a la lujuria y la excitación que podía oler saturando el interior de su coche.

Cuando Harry llegó por fin a casa, no estaba en condiciones de esperar a que la puerta del garaje se abriera así que en su lugar estrelló el freno hacia delante y desconectó el coche.

Sacó a Louis del coche y una vez más lo tenía encima y sobre el hombro mientras prácticamente corrió la corta distancia a su puerta, las manos de Louis constantemente tocándole todo el camino.

Desbloqueando su casa, Harry cruzó el umbral antes de golpear la puerta para cerrarla detrás de él, echó la llave y luego subió las escaleras de dos en dos mientras corría a su dormitorio.

Cuando llegó a su habitación sin embargo y encendió una luz, la excitación de Harry comenzó a enfriarse mientras pensaba en su pareja y si estaba listo para lo que Harry quería hacer. Si no, Harry entonces estaría bien con eso. Podría necesitar encerrarse a sí mismo en el cuarto de baño durante un tiempo pero no obligaría al otro hombre a hacer algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

Harry deslizó suavemente a Louis fuera de su hombro y le estableció en el suelo delante de él. Continuó reteniéndole dado que el rostro de Louis parecía un poco rojo de toda la sangre que debía haberse apresurado a él mientras colgaba boca abajo durante tanto tiempo. Harry maldijo su estupidez al no pensar en eso.

—Lo siento —dijo con voz ronca mientras ahuecaba la mejilla de Louis, frotando su pulgar sobre la suave piel tierna mientras el color se disipó lentamente.

—No lo hagas, creo que es buenísimo cuando te pones todo hombre de las cavernas conmigo. —Louis sonrió y volvió a besar su mano.

—No tenemos que hacer nada si no quieres.

—Oh mierda, —dijo Louis mientras daba un paso atrás y tiró de su camisa hacia arriba y sobre la cabeza—. Ya he tenido suficiente, Harry. Quiero volver a vivir. Estoy cansado de estar encerrado en una casa, reviviendo cada noche lo que sucedió en el pasado. No quiero ser una víctima por más tiempo, quiero seguir adelante. Es posible que necesite que me ayudes, sin embargo; quiero explorar el vínculo que tenemos entre nosotros. Quiero volver a la universidad y terminar mi carrera. Quiero un montón de cosas. Pero lo que quiero sobre todo en este instante es que puedas reclamar lo que es tuyo. Es decir, si me tienes.

¡Mierda! La mente de Harry casi hizo cortocircuito. No podía creer lo que Louis acababa de decir. Le tomó un momento procesar todo, y por lo que en ese momento, de hecho su cerebro se volvió a encender, los hombros de Louis se desplomaron y su barbilla estaba escondida tan cerca de su pecho, su cabello había caído sobre sus ojos.

Harry sabía que tenía que decir algo para tranquilizar al hombre más joven. —Sí, cachorro, te quiero más de lo que he deseado nada en mi vida. Te ayudaré con cualquier cosa que necesites, todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar y es tuyo. —Harry levantó la cabeza de Louis y lo besó, suavemente esta vez.

Pasó sus grandes manos por la suave piel de la desnuda espalda de su pareja. Louis se estremeció bajo sus caricias y pronto la piel de gallina se destacó a través de su carne. —Desnudo, cachorro, cama. —Harry se quedó atrás y se quitó su propia ropa mientras observaba a su compañero desnudarse.

Louis casi se cayó mientras trataba de sacar sus pantalones sin quitarse los zapatos. Harry no podía reírse del hombre sin embargo, cuando lo miró arriba con sus grandes ojos de gacela. En su lugar, se limitó a observar mientras Louis se sentaba y se quitó primero un zapato y luego el otro. Rápidamente siguieron sus pantalones, ropa interior y calcetines.

Harry miró con asombro cómo Louis se deslizó de nuevo en la cama hasta que yacía en el centro como el rey de California, con la cabeza apoyada contra una de las almohadas de Harry.

Sonrió cuando Louis inclinó la cabeza y respiró profundamente, sabiendo que era el olor de Harry lo que el otro hombre estaba disfrutando en oler.

Sus ojos devoraron con avidez cada pulgada del cuerpo de su compañero cuando su mirada recorrió la longitud del hombre.

Harry gruñó mientras absorbía la vista de la polla de Louis y las bolas rodeadas de nada más que la piel suave como la seda, que salivaba en la idea de pasar la lengua por la zona de delicioso aspecto.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí y mirarme toda la noche? Porque tengo que decirte que no estoy muy seguro si esa arma que tienes entre las piernas va a encajar.

—Bueno, tengo que decir que desde donde yo estoy de pie la vista es jodidamente espectacular. —Pero Harry quería más.

Quería tocar, lamer, morder, y joder.

Con ese último pensamiento su lobo, que había estado constantemente golpeando en su contra, finalmente se liberó. Harry se lanzó sobre la cama, su cuerpo cubriendo a Louis desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Sus pollas duras deslizándose entre sí.

—Confía en mí, cachorro, me aseguraré de que encaje.

Louis parecía un poco nervioso, pero asintió.

Harry se inclinó hacia abajo y le dio un beso, moviendo su mano entre sus cuerpos hasta que el dedo encontró el pezón de Louis.

Louis gimió dentro del beso y arqueó su espalda, con ganas de más. Harry estaba más que feliz de darle a su pareja lo que quería. Harry apretó el nudo endurecido entre el pulgar y el índice, y Louis rompió el beso mientras gritaba de placer.

Los sonidos de su compañero en medio de la pasión tenían a Harry listo para joder al hombre en el colchón en cuestión de segundos.

En cambio, se movió hacia abajo y tomó el otro pezón de Louis dentro de su boca mientras seguía manipulando el primero con los dedos. Harry mordió suavemente y los dedos de Louis se curvaron en el pelo, empujando su cabeza más contra su cuerpo.

—Más duro, Harry. —Jadeó Louis.

Harry cumplió y aplicó un poco más de presión, mordiendo un pezón mientras pellizcaba el otro.

Louis gritó mientras sus caderas se sacudían y su polla estalló entre ellos. Harry podía sentir la semilla de su compañero en su piel y quería frotarla dentro así el olor se aferraría a su cuerpo.

Liberando el nudo, Harry besó la carne maltratada y suavemente pasó la lengua por la piel ya caliente antes de sentarse en sus rodillas.

Harry sabía que la sonrisa en su rostro era endiabladamente muy satisfactoria. Louis parecía corrompido totalmente, con el pelo todo revuelto desde donde había girado la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante contra las almohadas, los pezones rojos y abusados, y blanco y lechoso semen salpicaba y manchaba su vientre y polla.

Harry se movió un poco hacia atrás antes de que se inclinara y pasara la lengua por toda la longitud de la polla de Louis, empezando en sus bolas y terminando en la punta.

Harry metió la lengua en la ranura y lamió la evidencia de la liberación de su compañero. Siguió lamiendo y chupando hasta que Louis estuvo limpio y una vez de nuevo duro y jadeando. Queriendo probar más, Harry recordó la llamada telefónica de más temprano en el día y se retiró.

Se agachó y dio la vuelta a Louis en su estómago y apretó las caderas del hombre hacia atrás hasta que el culo de su compañero señaló arriba, en silencio ofreciéndose a él.

Los hombros de Louis estaban contra el colchón, dejando al hombre justo a punto en la más perfecta pose que Harry había visto. Era una imagen de completa sumisión, la cabeza de Louis inclinada hacia un lado, ofreciendo su cuello desnudo, los ojos cerrados, mientras su culo estaba servido para tomarlo.

Harry corría sus grandes manos sobre el cuerpo de Louis desde sus pies todo el camino hasta el pelo, el cual se aferró apretadamente y dio un tirón.

Los ruiditos de placer de Louis le hicieron saber que el hombre estaba disfrutando de todo lo que Harry le estaba haciendo.

Dejando que el control sobre su lobo se deslizara ligeramente, alargó las uñas y observó cómo la piel en la espalda de Louis se volvía primero de un blanco y un rosado mientras sus manos trabajaban su camino de regreso a las nalgas perfectamente formadas escondiendo la entrada al cuerpo de su pareja. Los ruidos de Louis le animaban todo el camino.

La imagen de sus marcas en Louis tenía a su lobo aullando en su interior. Sus pulgares se sumergieron en la hendidura del culo de Louis y extendió las mejillas ampliamente.

Harry se dobló y pasó su lengua por la estrella de color rosa y gimió en el intenso sabor almizclado de su compañero. Louis dio un saltito debajo de él, Harry oyó la velocidad de respiración de Louis cuando lamió otra vez, agitando la lengua hacia atrás y hacia adelante sobre el músculo contraído.

Harry extendió la lengua y suavemente empujó dentro del cuerpo de Louis poco antes de retirarla. Harry necesitaba entrar dentro de su compañero pronto o iba a estallar.

Entre los sonidos que Louis estaba haciendo, el olor y el sabor de su compañero, y la sensación de Louis, Harry estaba en el límite, y si no conseguía estar dentro de su compañero Harry pronto no lo lograría.

Alcanzó el lubricante que tenía escondido debajo de las almohadas antes ese día, y con un chasquido de la tapa, recubrió generosamente sus dedos en el líquido viscoso.

Harry se aseguró que sus uñas se hubieran retraído completamente antes de que pasara un dedo por la entrada arrugada de Louis y luego lo metió en el cuerpo apretado de su compañero.

—Jesucristo, estás apretado, cachorro.

El cuerpo de Louis prácticamente estranguló su dedo. Harry no estaba seguro si Louis podría tomar todo de él teniendo en cuenta qué apretado estaba el hombre.

—Nadie, —jadeó Louis.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Le preguntó Harry, sin saber que a su compañero le estaba costando condenadamente un montón tener juicio en este momento.

—Nadie más ha estado dentro de mí. Estaba esperándote. —¡Oh mierda!

Harry tenía que llegar abajo con su mano libre y apretar su dura polla para evitar el orgasmo. El pensamiento en ser la única persona en abrir brecha alguna vez en su compañero, era una cosa embriagadora.

—Gracias. —Harry se inclinó hacia abajo y besó a la espalda de su compañero.

Louis se estremeció debajo de él y Harry sonrió malvadamente por cómo su compañero estaba reaccionando a sus caricias. —Harry, por favor —rogó Louis.

—Todo a su tiempo, cachorro. —Harry lentamente retiró el dedo antes de empujar de nuevo en la medida que pudo.

Continuó esta lenta tortura durante un tiempo antes de añadir otro dígito. Louis gritó y arqueó la espalda mientras Harry pulsaba dos dedos en su cuerpo y frotó contra su glándula.

Dos rápidamente se convirtieron en tres y luego tres se convirtieron en cuatro. —Harry, por favor. Estoy tan cerca, —Louis gimió cuando Harry quitó los dedos.

El agujero fruncido de Louis revoloteaba por la pérdida y Harry no podía esperar para llenarlo de nuevo.

Por mucho que el lobo le dominara, Harry necesitaba tomarse su tiempo en asegurarse de que Louis estuviera debidamente preparado.

Nunca se perdonaría si hiciera daño a su pareja la primera vez que alguien entró en él. Además, Harry sabía que no era pequeño y tenía toda la intención de joder a su compañero sobre una base regular.

Así que no quería ahuyentar a Louis del sexo debido al hecho de que estaba demasiado caliente para tomar el adecuado cuidado.

Harry se agachó y recogió el tubo desechado de lubricante, y después de abrirlo, vertió una cantidad generosa a lo largo de su rígida longitud. Recubriendo su polla completamente, Harry se movió un poco hacia adelante hasta que sus piernas pulsaron contra las de Louis y su polla estaba a punto en la entrada de Louis.

—Toma una respiración profunda, cachorro. —Dijo Harry suavemente cuando siguió adelante.

Harry sintió a Louis obedeciéndole antes de que gimiera y apretara su cuerpo con más fuerza de vuelta contra Harry.

La cabeza acampanada de su pene apareció dentro del apretado anillo de músculos y Louis gimió bajo él.

Harry se detuvo durante un momento antes de pulsar de nuevo hacia delante.

Harry estaba un poco preocupado de que Louis estuviera en peligro de hiperventilar en el momento en el que estaba totalmente asentado dentro del cuerpo de su compañero.

Harry apretó los dientes y respiró profundamente él mismo, tirando de cada gramo de autocontrol que tenía para no correrse justo en el mismo segundo. Louis se sintió como el cielo. Su pene estaba envuelto con tanta fuerza, el canal de Louis aleteando y apretando su longitud.

Al segundo que Harry sintió al hombre comenzar a relajarse bajo él, Harry le apartó y siguió adelante de nuevo. Los sonidos que Louis hizo eran música para los oídos de Harry.

Con todos los ruidos de su compañero Harry aceleró el ritmo un poco más hasta que estaba golpeando su polla dentro y fuera de Louis. El sonido de la carne uniéndose en cada golpe sólo sirvió para aumentar la excitación de Harry.

Louis se apresuró a poner sus brazos debajo de él y Harry sintió inmediatamente la diferencia cuando Louis consiguió algún tipo de apoyo y comenzó a reunirse con él empuje tras empuje.

—Dios, Harry, tan cerca.

Louis fue a alcanzar su polla y Harry abofeteó su mano.

—Vas a correrte con solo mi polla o no lo harás, cachorro, —gruñó Harry.

Louis asintió frenéticamente, pero no dijo nada.

Harry se bajó hasta que completamente cubría la espalda de su compañero con el pecho. Harry acarició la nuca de Louis, antes de lamer un largo camino hasta la tierna carne de su hombro.

Louis gimió e inclinó la cabeza más al lado, dando a Harry todo el acceso que necesitaba.

—¿Estás seguro? —Sólo por esta vez iba a preguntar.

—Sí, hazme tuyo, Harry. —Harry no necesitaba escuchar cualquier cosa más.

Sus colmillos salieron de sus encías momentos antes de que mordiera con fuerza en la unión del cuello de Louis. Los dientes perforaron la carne de su compañero y el amargo sabor cobrizo de la sangre inundó su boca.

Harry bebió con avidez mientras empujaba su muñeca frente a Louis para que pudiera devolver la mordida y consolidar su unión.

Los gritos de Louis fueron amortiguados en torno a su carne cuando el hombre se disparó en el orgasmo.

El apretón del canal de Louis en su polla le hizo más difícil para Harry mantener su ritmo, pero eso no importaba porque al segundo que sintió su vínculo estallar en su lugar, Harry bruscamente se detuvo en su propio orgasmo.

Extrayendo los dientes del cuello de Louis, Harry lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló mientras ola tras ola de intenso placer recorrió su cuerpo y estalló de su polla.

Las luces blancas bailaban delante de sus ojos y los empujes de Harry se suavizaron hasta que finalmente se detuvo y mantuvo las caderas de su compañero con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Podía sentir su polla retorciéndose mientras disparaba chorro tras chorro de su semilla dentro de su compañero, revistiendo sus paredes interiores.

Harry gimió y colapsó, tirando a Louis cerca y les rodó hacia un lado cuando sintió el nudo en el extremo de su pene ampliarse y aferrarse a la próstata de Louis.

Louis gritó y Harry vio cómo pequeñas ráfagas de semen brotaron de la polla de su compañero antes de que el hombre gimiera y se quedara inerte en sus brazos.

Harry sonrió con satisfacción no sólo por un trabajo bien hecho, sino por tener finalmente a su compañero justo donde debía estar.

Los últimos meses habían sido buenos de una manera porque había forzado a Harry a llegar a conocer a su compañero antes de que fuera capaz de reclamar el hombre, aunque Louis había estado herido y retraído, para empezar.

Su compañero había hecho un largo recorrido así desde la primera vez que Harry le había visto tendido en la hierba en el claro de las tierras de la manada en Cairns, cubierto de tanta sangre que Harry le creía muerto.

Harry se estremeció ante el recuerdo desagradable y Louis se acercó más contra él, necesitando sentir el calor de la piel de su pareja contra el suyo propio.

Un poco de suave ronquido vino del hombre más pequeño y Harry sonrió.

El ruido era realmente muy lindo, no es que alguna vez le dijera a Louis eso. Harry apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y se dispuso a esperar a que su nudo retrocediera.

No mucho más tarde el cuerpo de Harry finalmente liberó a Louis, y se deslizó suavemente desde el interior de su compañero. Louis gimió en su sueño y a Harry le gustaba pensar que despierto o dormido Louis no querría separarles. Harry vio con la más absoluta fascinación cómo algo de su semilla comenzaba a salir del bien usado agujero de su compañero.

Joder, eso es caliente como el infierno. Harry pensó que había encontrado un nuevo fetiche para él.

Nunca había prestado mucha atención en el pasado a sus otros amantes, pero ver la evidencia de su deseo por su compañero goteando por la roja entrada de Louis, ligeramente hinchada, removió cada interruptor que tenía.

Al ver que su pobre compañero no estaba para otra ronda, Harry cuidadosamente se levantó de la cama, sin querer despertar a Louis, y se fue de puntillas para el baño de la suite.

Se limpió rápidamente, porque no quería estar lejos de Louis por más tiempo de lo que absolutamente tenía que ser. Llevó un paño debajo del agua tibia, luego Harry lo escurrió y lo puso de nuevo en el dormitorio para pode limpiar a su compañero.

Por mucho que odiara la idea de limpiar la prueba de su reclamación, sabía que Louis probablemente no apreciaría despertar con semen seco todo por su culo y piernas.

Cuando Harry terminó, arrojó el paño en la dirección aproximada de la cesta de la ropa que tenía en su habitación y tiró de las mantas sobre ellos.

Harry apagó la luz y metió a Louis seguro en sus brazos, feliz de saber que finalmente había sido capaz de reclamar a su compañero. Durmió seguido rápidamente.


	7. Capítulo 6

Harry se despertó con la exquisita sensación de calor húmedo en torno a su miembro duro y dolorido. Gimió bajo en su garganta mientras la succión era aplicada y unos dedos jugaban con sus bolas.

Una cabeza se balanceaba arriba y abajo en su longitud cuando Harry se asomó abajo por su cuerpo. Pasó los dedos por los suaves mechones negros y agarraron con fuerza.

—Vas a tomar lo que te doy. —Su voz baja y áspera.

Louis lo miró desde debajo de sus pestañas, su boca estirada amplia alrededor de la polla de Harry, un pequeño rastro de baba le corría por su barbilla.

Harry nunca había visto una vista más sexy en su vida.

Louis asintió, ni una sola vez dejando escapar la polla de Harry desde el interior de su boca.

Harry se posicionó para poder conseguir un poco de apoyo, ni una sola vez soltando el agarre que tenía sobre el cabello de Louis y comenzó a empujar en la boca de su pareja.

Los ojos de Louis se cerraron y una expresión serena cruzó su rostro. Si Harry alguna vez tuvo una duda acerca de si Louis gozaría de que Harry se hiciera cargo en la cama, sus temores sólo se habían mitigado.

Podía sentir el hormigueo en la espalda mientras se movía a través de su cuerpo y se establecía en sus bolas. Harry agarró el cabello de Louis más duro y gruñó cuando sus embestidas se convirtieron en un poco más contundentes.

—Quiero que te tragues todo lo que te doy. —Louis gimió bajo su orden y el hormigueo fue la gota final.

Harry gruñó mientras su liberación se precipitó a través de él, su polla latiendo dentro de la dispuesta boca de su compañero. Louis se apresuró a beberlo, pequeños gemidos y quejidos escapaban del otro hombre la totalidad del tiempo.

Cuando el cuerpo de Harry se sentía como si hubiera escurrido cada gota de la semilla, se desplomó de nuevo a la cama debajo de él.

Louis ansiosamente lo siguió, lamiendo la polla gastada de Harry, tratando de reunir hasta la última gota de su semen.

—Ven aquí, cachorro, y cuidaré de ti. —Harry retumbó mientras suavemente quitaba su mano del cabello de su compañero y alcanzaba al hombre.

—No es necesario.

Confundido, Harry miró al hombre que sólo había chupado su cerebro a través de su polla. —¿No disfrutaste de ello?

—Un poco demasiado. Me corrí cuando lo hiciste. —Las mejillas de Louis manchadas de rojo con su admisión y Harry no podría estar más feliz que encendiera a su compañero tanto.

—Sube aquí de todos modos. Quiero abrazarte.

Siendo un gran sólido Alfa, Harry nunca dejó que nadie viera este lado de él. Ni siquiera sus amantes anteriores. No podía permitirse el lujo de parecer débil frente a cualquier persona, y, como tal, una vez que el sexo había acabado también era la mayor parte de caricias.

Ahora, sin embargo, las cosas eran completamente diferentes. Louis era su compañero, y eso significaba que Harry podía ser él mismo con el hombre; sabía en su corazón que Louis nunca haría nada para lastimarlo.

A Louis le gustaba arrastrar su cuerpo por el más grande de su compañero, y en lugar de abrazar a su lado como Harry pensó que al hombre le gustaría, Louis se acurrucó encima de él, con la cabeza arrimada en la curva de su cuello. Harry apenas sintió el peso del hombre mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de Louis y lo mantuvo cerrado.

—Gracias, pareja. —Dijo a través de su vínculo por primera vez.

Harry podía sentir una pequeña emoción recorrerle, debido a este hecho.

—Cada vez que quieras. —Louis se echó a reír a cambio.

—Cuidado, cachorro o podría hacer de esto algo cotidiano. Tengo que decirte, que es una condenada manera de empezar el día.

—Por mí está bien. —La lengua de Louis serpenteó y lamió el costado del cuello sudoroso de Harry antes que el hombre se echara hacia atrás y lanzara un gran suspiro.

—Descansa, cachorro. Has tenido unas muy emocionantes veinticuatro horas.

—¿Te quedas?

—Yo no voy a ninguna parte. —Harry pasó las manos hacia arriba y por la espalda de Louis, sintiendo a su compañero relajarse más y más con cada segundo que pasaba.

Pronto Harry escuchó un pequeño ronquido y supo, una vez más, que su compañero había sucumbido al sueño. Harry cerró los ojos y descansó por un tiempo, contento por mantener a su pareja cerca.

(...)

Harry no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado allí debajo de Louis o qué hora era exactamente cuando oyó los sonidos apagados de su teléfono sonar.

Le llevó un minuto a Harry darse cuenta de la razón del sonido tan débil que era que el teléfono tenía que estar todavía metido en el bolsillo de los vaqueros desde la noche anterior.

Decidiendo que estaba demasiado cómodo donde estaba para moverse, Harry ignoró el teléfono, lo cual nunca hacía. Esto se hizo cada vez más difícil, después de la quinta vez que la maldita cosa sonaba.

Exhalando un profundo suspiro, Harry cuidadosamente maniobró a Louis hasta que yacía en la cama abrazado a una de las almohadas de Harry. Vio cómo Louis aspiró su olor y pareció relajarse justo antes sus ojos.

Harry a regañadientes salió de la cama y se dirigió a través de la habitación en busca de sus pantalones donde habían terminado la noche antes. Encontrándolos en una pila al otro lado del cuarto, sonrió al recordar el frenesí de la noche anterior para desnudarse y reclamar a su compañero.

Harry metió la mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y recuperó su teléfono justo cuando comenzó la maldita cosa a hacer ruido otra vez.

Lo silenció rápidamente y salió de la habitación, así no despertaría a Louis. Una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada, Harry comenzó a bajar. Si iba a ser interrumpido tan temprano, necesitaba café. Harry miró su teléfono y frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de Liam, que había estado tratando de llamarle.

Al deslizar el dedo por la pantalla, Harry finalmente respondió a la llamada. —Más vale que sea un maldita emergencia. —La profunda voz de Harry gruñó en la línea. Estaba enojado como el infierno ya que había sido interrumpido mientras estaba acostado con su compañero recién reclamado.

El silencio acogió sus palabras por un momento antes de que Liam se apresurara imperturbable. —Lo siento, Harry, pero por favor, dime que no reclamaste a Louis anoche.

—¿Perdón? —Gritó, la ira hirviendo por todo él con su Beta.

¿Quién diablos se creía que era Liam para interrogarlo? Harry también podría admitir que había un poco de dolor mezclado en sus emociones, también, ya que pensaba en el hombre como su amigo.

—Harry. —Liam suspiró—. No quiero ser irrespetuoso, sabes eso.

—¿Lo hago?

—Malditamente bien que deberías.

Harry gruñó. Liam estaba en lo cierto, Harry debería saber.

—Entonces, por favor explícame por qué sólo me preguntaste lo que tú hiciste.

—¿Tienes un calendario a la mano?

—No, ¿qué demonios un calendario tiene que v... — Harry se detuvo a mitad de la palabra cuando su cerebro finalmente se encontró con lo que Liam estaba tratando de decirle—. Joder.

—Sí, se podría decir eso, —se rió Liam.

—He estado muy ocupado últimamente, y con todo, con Louis, la idea de revisar el calendario lunar nunca se me pasó por la cabeza. Caray, ni siquiera sabía que reclamar a Louis iba a ser una opción hasta que sucedió. —Harry pasó los dedos por el pelo mientras se acomodaba en uno de los taburetes de la barra en la cocina.

Mierda,mierda, mierda.

—Bueno, como un lobo acoplado, guardo muy estrecha vigilancia sobre el calendario y traté de decirte ayer por la noche pero sólo no me hiciste caso y te fuiste.

Mierda, mierda, doble mierda.

—¿Acaso siquiera sabe él que es una posibilidad?

—Sí, cuando me senté y hablé de todo con Declan, Louis entró a mitad de camino de la conversación, así que le conté todo. Quiero decir, sabía que el hombre era tu pareja y la posibilidad de que ocurriera en el futuro estaba allí, así que pensé que no podía hacer daño advertir al hombre.

—Gracias. —Bueno, eso era algo por lo menos.

Harry no tenía ganas de explicar a su pareja acerca de la posibilidad de que quedara embarazado, pero después de anoche, Harry en realidad no creía que tuviera mucha opción.

—Declan va a cagar ladrillos si tienes a su bebé- hermano embarazado, hombre. —Liam se rió de él.

Harry gimió. —Declan puede atender la fiesta del bebé y va a ser feliz de nuevo.

El cacareo de Liam volvió a la máxima carcajada, y Harry no podía dejar de participar con su amigo.

—Voy a decirle que dijiste eso.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —Harry no era tan estúpido. Declan sería más que probable que fuera detrás de sus bolas por ese comentario.

—Bueno, viendo que ahora eres oficialmente mi cuñado, es bueno comenzar esta nueva relación con algo que tengo sobre ti. —Harry podía oír la alegría en la voz de Liam, así que no fue demasiado serio cuando gruñó a su Beta.

—Como si yo no tuviera ya un montón de cosas sobre ti. —Harry dijo mientras se reía maliciosamente.

—Sí, lo sé. No podemos conocernos el uno al otro durante tanto tiempo mientras tengamos sin recoger esta mierda. Pero con toda seriedad, Harry, felicidades por la reclamación de tu compañero. Espero que los dos seáis muy felices juntos.

—Gracias, Liam. Y gracias por la llamada de esta mañana. Ahora sólo tengo que encontrar la manera de decírselo a mi pareja.

—¿Decirme qué? —Una suave voz vino detrás de él.

Harry se dio la vuelta en la silla con tanta rapidez que casi fue derribado. Se estabilizó a sí mismo con una mano en el mostrador de la cocina, Harry miró a Louis de pie en la entrada de la cocina llevando nada más que una sábana, con el pelo todo desaliñado y los patrones todavía presionados en la mejilla de donde había estado durmiendo. Harry no creía que alguna vez hubiera visto un espectáculo más hermoso.

—Liam, me tengo que ir.

—Buena suerte. —Harry no esperó a oír más. Pulsó la pantalla para desconectar la llamada y colocó el teléfono en el mostrador.

—Ven aquí, cachorro, —dijo Harry mientras extendía una mano a Louis.

A su compañero no le tenían que decir dos veces. Cruzó la distancia entre ellos de forma rápida y fue directo a los brazos de Harry.

Harry se envolvió alrededor de su compañero, respirando su maravilloso olor a tierra y suspiró de felicidad.

Louis se acercó y besó la parte inferior de su mandíbula. —¿Qué tienes que decirme? —Preguntó una segunda vez.

Harry tiró de su compañero hasta que se hubo sentado en el regazo de Harry. Las manos de Harry enterradas debajo de la sábana hasta que alcanzaron la piel y luego se instaló apoyándose ligeramente contra el vientre de Louis.

—Anoche fue noche de luna nueva, —dijo Harry.

Nunca había sido realmente de posponer las cosas para más tarde sobre más cosas, prefiriendo simplemente decir lo que necesitaba y conseguir que terminara todo de una vez.

Louis lo miró sin comprender durante todos los treinta segundos antes de que sus ojos se abrieran casi cómicamente grandes y contuvo el aliento. Miró hacia abajo, donde la mano de Harry estaba apoyada en su vientre.

—¿Quieres decir que estoy...?

—No, pero la posibilidad está ahí. Creo que vamos a tener que esperar y ver si estás o no.

—Oh. —Harry no estaba seguro de si Louis parecía triste o no.

—¿Por lo menos quieres niños, Louis? Eso es algo de lo que en realidad nunca hablamos en los últimos meses. — Harry quería desesperadamente saber por qué la idea de un niño o niña corriendo por ahí con el pelo negro y los profundos ojos azules de Louis tenía su corazón anhelante de deseo.

Harry había estado solo durante treinta y cuatro años, y la posibilidad de formar una familia le había aterrorizado tanto y puesto tan eufórico, todo al mismo tiempo.

—Me encantan los niños. Cuando tenía quince años y me di cuenta de que era gay, me di por vencido en la idea de tener una familia con hijos propios. Por eso decidí estudiar el cuidado de los niños en la universidad. De esa manera todavía llegaría a estar alrededor de los niños todo el día aunque nunca llegara a tener ninguno yo mismo.

—Suena razonable.

—Gracias. Cuando Liam me dijo el secreto de los cambia-formas, no podía decir si estaba más asustado o feliz con la noticia. Porque seriamente entre el par de nosotros, puedes decir quién sería el que llevara a nuestro hijo, y siendo un hombre, ese pensamiento nunca se me había ocurrido en mis sueños más salvajes. Ahora, sin embargo, después de pensarlo, durante varios meses, la posibilidad de estar embarazado de tu hijo o hija me haría muy feliz. ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres hijos?

—Contigo, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Harry se inclinó y besó a su compañero, suave, tierno y lento. Cuando se separaron, Harry apoyó la frente contra Louis y continuó:

—La idea de ti hinchado por mi hijo me está dando ideas sobre mantenerte de esa manera para el resto de tu vida. Espero que quieras una gran familia. — Harry sonrió a Louis.

—¿Cómo de grande es grande? —Preguntó Louis.

—Tendremos que esperar y ver. Al menos sabemos que si estás embarazado los dos seremos felices por ello.

—Sip. Harry...

—¿Qué pasa, cachorro?

—Quiero volver a la universidad y terminar mi carrera.—Dijo Louis.

Habían hablado de esto un poco durante una de las muchas noches que habían pasado juntos. Algunas noches habían hablado durante horas y horas hasta que Louis había caído dormido.

Y algunas noches Harry sólo se había sentado en silencio mientras Louis yacía en la cama sin decir una palabra. En esas ocasiones, Harry se había negado a salir hasta que Louis hubiera sucumbido al sueño, sabiendo que a pesar de que nunca dijo una palabra, Louis agradecía que estuviera allí.

—Sé que lo quieres, cachorro. ¿Es posible completar el curso vía correspondencia?

—No estoy seguro. Probablemente podría hacer la mayoría, si no todo, de esa manera, pero tendría que mirarlo.

—Tómate tu tiempo y consigue resolver todos los detalles. Incluso si no tienes que ir hasta Cairns para un par de cursos luego podemos organizar nuestro tiempo alrededor de eso, tanto tiempo como no estés embarazado en el momento.

—¡Dios mío, no! ¿Te imaginas lo que sucedería si caminara por el campus embarazado de cuatro meses?

Harry se estremeció ante la idea. —Nunca sucederá, cachorro. Si estás embarazado, no esperes salir de casa al segundo que empieces a mostrarlo. Caray, dudo que mi lobo vaya a querer que salgas de nuestra vista en absoluto mientras estés caminando para llevar a nuestro jovencito. Tengo la sensación de que voy a ser muy sobreprotector y vas a terminar odiándome.

—No pasará. —Louis le besó la parte inferior de su mandíbula de nuevo antes de descansar su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Harry. Harry apretó sus brazos alrededor de él y sostuvo a Louis bien apretado.

—Nunca digas nunca, Louis.

—Veremos. —Harry sabía lo que era.

Incluso ahora, cuando no sabían a ciencia cierta, su lobo lo estaba controlando para no dejar que su compañero se fuera.

Si Louis estaba embarazado, Harry sabía que iba a ser una lucha durante todas las dieciocho semanas, que el embarazo durara para apaciguar tanto a su lobo como a su compañero.

Sin embargo, si llegaba la hora de la verdad y todo se reducía el uno al otro, haría todo lo necesario para proteger a su pareja, incluso si su pareja terminaba odiándolo por ello.


	8. Capítulo 7

Louis se sentó de golpe en la cama. Tiró de las mantas fuera y corrió al cuarto de baño con la mano cubriendo su boca durante todo el camino. Al segundo se puso frente a la taza del baño, movió su mano al tiempo que perdió todo el contenido de su estómago.

Había pasado una semana desde que Harry le había reclamado y Louis adivinó que habían conseguido por fin una respuesta a la cuestión de si Harry había conseguido embarazarle o no.

Vomitó otra vez mientras su estómago se rebeló contra él, pero muy poco le vino. Louis se arrodilló en los fríos azulejos del suelo y apoyó la cabeza en su brazo que se encontraba actualmente apoyado en el asiento del inodoro.

Si lo pensaba demasiado atentamente, el estómago de Louis nunca se asentaría pero sabía que iba a querer una ducha antes de que pensara en ir a la cama. Pero no podía hacer eso cuando todavía estaba tratando de vomitar hasta el pulmón.

Un paño húmedo y frío presionó contra la parte posterior del cuello antes de que Harry le secara la frente. El frío se sentía bien contra su piel caliente.

—Todo va a estar bien, cachorro. —La profunda y atractiva voz de Harry canturreó con él.

—¿En serio? —La palabra, mezclada con sarcasmo, parecía perder su declamación cuando otra oleada de náuseas le golpeó.

Harry siguió arrullandolo suavemente en su oído y limpiando su piel hasta que Louis estuvo seguro de que no tenía ni una sola gota en su estómago.

Louis alcanzó a ciegas el papel higiénico y arrancó algo fuera. Limpiando su cara lo mejor que pudo, Louis arrojó el papel lejos y tiró de la cadena. Se sintió completamente drenado.

—Vamos, cachorro, vamos a llevarte a la cama.

—Ducha, quiero una ducha primero. —Louis intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas se sentían muy inestables.

—Todo lo que quieras. —Harry lo recogió e incluso el esfuerzo que le tomó a Louis envolver sus piernas alrededor de la sólida cintura de Harry era casi demasiado.

Louis apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Harry y suspiró. Estaba en la luna en la idea de estar embarazado de su pareja, pero con la forma en la que se sentía en ese momento, no podía reunir la energía para mostrarlo.

Harry agarró el cepillo de dientes de Louis y la pasta fuera del mostrador y luego abrió la ducha y avanzó un paso bajo el chorro fresco, todavía sosteniéndolo. Harry entregó los artículos a Louis y sonrió débilmente hacia su pensativo compañero.

—Gracias. —Su boca sabía a mierda en el momento.

Harry les maniobró para que Louis estuviera bajo el chorro y cepilló lentamente los dientes. Harry colocó suaves besos contra la parte superior de la cabeza y se pasó una esponja vegetal jabonosa sobre la piel para que pudiera llegar sin tener que poner a Louis hacia abajo.

Cuando Louis hubo terminado de cepillarse los dientes, sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo en agotamiento.

Harry apagó la ducha y salió torpemente envolviendo una toalla alrededor de ellos y secándoles lo mejor que pudo antes de que la dejara amontonada en el suelo y volviera a la cama.

Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama y abrió las piernas de Louis antes de que se acostara y mantuvo a Louis contra su pecho.

La manta fue retirada sobre la parte superior de ellos y Harry rodeó sus brazos firmemente alrededor de Louis, sosteniendo los suyos cerca.

Un beso fue colocado en la frente y Harry susurró: — Duerme, cachorro, todo va a estar bien.

Louis no tenía fuerzas para decir nada por lo que tomó el consejo de Harry y volvió a dormirse, a salvo en el conocimiento de que pasara lo que pasara, su compañero estaría allí.

$$$  
(...)

Ser un hombre lobo tenía sus ventajas, tal como la curación avanzada, los sentidos aumentados, y también el hecho de que no podía conseguir ni transmitir ninguna enfermedad conocida.

Por todo ello, Louis nunca había estado enfermo ni un solo día de su vida. Nunca había tenido la gripe o un virus estomacal, nunca tuvo la varicela cuando era un niño. Demonios, ni siquiera podía recordar haber tenido un maldito dolor de cabeza.

Siendo ese el caso significaba que Louis no estaba completamente preparado para la forma en que actualmente se sentía.

Louis no había sido capaz de retener nada en casi cuatro días. Pensó que se trataba de las náuseas matinales, lo que significaba que se limitaban a antes del mediodía, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

Su energía era inexistente; le había llevado a tener baños en el aseo principal mientras sus piernas se habían agotado sobre él hacía dos días, mientras que había estado en la ducha.

Louis había gritado por la sorpresa y el terror cuando había ido al suelo, y Harry había salido corriendo.

Había llorado cuando Harry lo había recogido del suelo de la ducha y trató de calmarlo, pero Louis no pudo calmarse.

Sus malditas hormonas estaban por todo el lugar y Louis se había aferrado a su compañero durante una media hora y vociferó como un bebé hasta que finalmente se había agotado a sí mismo y había caído dormido.

Desde entonces eran baños estrictamente para él a menos que Harry pudiera unirse a él. Así las cosas, Louis tenía que llegar a Harry para ayudarle al baño de todos modos porque no podía hacer la distancia por sí mismo.

Louis odiaba la preocupación que claramente podía ver demostrada en la cara de Harry, pero no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

Pasó la mayor parte de sus días, ya sea tumbado en el bonito sofá afelpado de la sala de estar, con un cubo en caso de que tuviera náuseas, o en la cama durmiendo. Nunca supo que estar embarazado hiciera tantos estragos en su cuerpo.

Después de cuatro días de no mantener nada en el estómago sin embargo, Harry trazó la línea y llamó al doctor de la manada, Philip Carter.

Louis fue despertado desde donde se había quedado dormido en el sofá por el sonido del timbre de la puerta. Incluso no intentó levantarse y contestar porque sabía que tendría la suerte de llegar a la mitad de camino antes de que tuviera que parar.

Gimió y miró hacia la televisión que estaba encendida en modo silencioso Dios sabía desde cuánto tiempo. Incluso con el cable y cientos de canales para elegir, no había sido capaz de encontrar algo decente solo para ver; sino que la había silenciado y cerró los ojos para descansar un rato.

Louis rezó para que no se sintiera así todo el embarazo entero, no sabía si podía hacerle frente.

Estaba inmensamente agradecido de que el período de gestación de un hombre lobo fuera sólo el doble que la de un lobo ordinario y durara sólo dieciocho semanas. Pero aún así, pensando en sentirse así durante otras dieciocho semanas tenían a Louis una vez más al borde de las lágrimas.

Herido en sus propios pensamientos, Louis no se dio cuenta de que Harry bajó a abrir la puerta.

No fue sino hasta que Harry se puso en cuclillas al lado del sofá y le rozó suavemente los mechones sueltos del pelo que habían caído sobre la cara de Louis que se dio cuenta de que su compañero estaba cerca.

—¿Cómo te sientes, cachorro? —Su voz era suave y tierna y Louis no quería nada más que acurrucarse alrededor de él y sólo respirarle mientras dormía.

Louis se encogió de hombros, no muy seguro de cómo responder.

Realmente odiaba decirle a su compañero que se sentía como una completa mierda, y aunque lo hiciera, no se sentía tan mal como lo había hecho anteriormente.

—Está bien, cachorro el Doc Carter está aquí para comprobarte, ¿de acuerdo? —Louis asintió luego se dio cuenta de su error cuando una onda de náuseas le golpeó duro.

Se dio la vuelta y cogió el cubo que estaba situado en el suelo justo al lado donde la cabeza descansaba.

Louis se esforzaba y le daban arcadas, sin embargo, nada salía. No le sorprendía, ya que no había sido capaz de retener nada, casi hasta el agua. Louis no había querido añadirlo al estrés de Harry pero estaba empezando a preocuparse de que su niño no estuviera recibiendo lo que necesitaba de él si no podía comer y beber.

Harry se quedó con él todo el tiempo, sin dejarle solo hasta que Louis se recostara de nuevo. Sólo entonces Harry se movió a favor de dejar que el doctor se acercara. Su compañero no fue muy lejos, sin embargo, justo a la cabeza del sofá, y ni una sola vez quitó la mano y mantuvo el contacto entre ellos.

El Doc Carter era un hombre fácilmente de unos sesenta años, Louis pensaba que tenía toda esa cosa de madurez atractiva todavía. Incluso con la edad, el hombre era agradable a la vista y lo llevaba muy bien, tenía una manera muy tranquila a su alrededor.

—Hola de nuevo, Louis. —Louis se había reunido por primera vez con el Doc, cuando había llegado a Atherton hacia tantos meses, roto y maltratado. El médico le había ayudado a sanar.

—Hey Doc, —susurró Louis.

—Vamos a comprobarte de nuevo. —Al segundo, que el Doc llegó a él, sin embargo, un gruñido profundo pudo oírse detrás de Louis.

Un poco sorprendido por el ruido inesperado, Louis miró a su compañero, preguntándose qué demonios le pasaba al hombre.

—¿Algún problema? —Preguntó el Doc.

Harry se encogió de hombros y apretó la mano de Louis para tranquilizarle.

Louis se volvió hacia el Doc a tiempo de verle llegar a su estómago y otra vez detenerse mientras un profundo gruñido amenazador llenaba el aire.

Esta vez Louis habló, aunque debido a su falta de energía, sabía que no sonaba muy autoritario. —Ya basta. Si no puedes comportarte puedes marcharte.

Harry se inclinó hacia abajo y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Lo siento, cachorro. Parece que soy un poquito posesivo cuando se trata de ti y de nuestro cachorro. No quiero que nadie más te toque.

—Gracias, eso es un poco dulce, pero también muy estúpido.

—¿Perdón? —Louis podía sentir el toque de diversión en las palabras atadas de Harry.

—Harry, la gente va a tocarme. Declan me toca cada vez que se acerca, Liam hace lo mismo. Si quiero abrazar a mi hermano, malditamente que lo haré, te guste o no. Así que deja de actuar como un hombre de las cavernas y deja que el médico me vea, porque me siento como una mierda y estoy preocupado de hacer daño a nuestro cachorro. — Louis pudo volver a sentir las lágrimas reuniéndose en sus ojos en el momento en que había terminado su diatriba en silencio a su compañero.

—Oh, cachorro. Lo siento. —Harry cardó sus dedos por el cabello de Louis en un esfuerzo para calmarlo. Harry sabía cuánto le encantaba a Louis que le acariciara el pelo, pero el agarre de Harry en su mano nunca se aligeró—. Adelante, Phil.

Ningún otro sonido cruzó los labios de Harry cuando el Doctor Carter comenzó su examen. Su temperatura fue tomada y su presión de sangre, los niveles de hierro y azúcar en la sangre fueron todos controlados. Louis fue conectado a un gotero y punzado con una aguja por primera vez en su vida para poder meter un poco de líquido en él ya que estaba muy deshidratado.

Dos bolsas de líquido después Louis se sintió un poco mejor. El doctor sacó un medicamento contra las náuseas que aseguró a Louis y a Harry que no haría daño a su cachorro de ninguna manera, tipo o forma e informó a Louis que tenía que tomar el medicamento dos veces más tan a menudo como las instrucciones prescribían debido al hecho de que ellos metabolizaban cosas mucho más rápido que un ser humano normal.

A Louis no le importaba la frecuencia con que tuviera que tomar las malditas pastillas con tal de que dejara de sentirse así. El doctor también pidió a Harry que le consiguiera una balanza, y una vez más de nuevo, Harry ayudó a Louis a ponerse de pie y el médico registró su peso.

Louis se recostó en el sofá con las instrucciones del doctor y se estremeció cuando puso sus manos sobre el estómago de Louis y presionó suavemente hacia abajo.

Harry gruñó, el doctor agarró las manos de nuevo, y luego miró preocupado a Louis. —¿Te hice daño? — Preguntó.

—No, pero tus dedos son malditamente fríos. —El aliento que Harry expulsó a sus espaldas tenía a Louis sonriendo mientras el doctor se reía ligeramente desde donde estaba agazapado junto a él.

—Lo siento. —Louis vio cómo el hombre se frotó las manos juntas, en un esfuerzo por calentarlas y luego las colocó de nuevo en el estómago de Louis—. ¿Mejor? — Preguntó mientras presionaba con las yemas de los dedos y palpaba alrededor antes de moverse un poco y repetir de nuevo.

—Sí, gracias.

—Sólo por curiosidad, ¿has confirmado el embarazo con una prueba? —El doctor le preguntó sin apartar ni una sola vez la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Sí, corrí fuera y conseguí un par de pruebas caseras de embarazo hace cuatro días cuando comenzaron las náuseas matinales.

—Todas ellas dieron positivo. —Dijo Harry.

—¿Cuántas son "todas" ? —Preguntó el Doc. Carter pareciendo interesado en la respuesta.

—Doce. —Louis vio que el hombre echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

—Todos los hombres son siempre iguales, —murmuró antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

Lo último que hizo fue llevar una cinta métrica y medir el estómago de Louis desde su ombligo hasta el borde de su hueso púbico.

Louis apretó la mano de Harry con fuerza mientras el hombre descubría los dientes y gruñía al médico.

—Basta, Harry.

—Está un poco demasiado cerca para mi gusto, — gruñó Harry.

—Está haciendo su trabajo.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, fue interrumpido por el doctor. —Es un poco pronto para que podamos escuchar un latido del corazón todavía. Vamos a darle un par de semanas. Ahora, ¿estáis interesados en conocer el sexo del cachorro? No es que podamos en esta etapa inicial, pero es algo que podéis pensar de todos modos. He tomado nota de todos mis hallazgos y tú tienes tu medicamento. Quiero volver a verte cada dos semanas hasta llegar a doce semanas de gestación y a continuación, se trasladarán a visitas semanales. Voy a seguir manteniendo un registro completo a través de todo el embarazo, por lo que tendrás un registro de ello después. Si tienes algún problema, la medicina no ayuda, o si tienes algún calambre o dolor, me llamas de inmediato. Si en veinticuatro horas estás todavía que no puedes retener nada, asegúrate de llamar.

—Gracias, doctor. —Harry le tendió la mano y estrechó la del otro hombre.

—De nada, Alfa, y felicidades a los dos.

—Gracias. —Dijo Louis desde el sofá ya que no quería correr el riesgo de moverse para ayudar a su compañero a despedir al hombre.

Harry regresó un par de minutos más tarde con un nuevo vaso de agua helada y lentamente ayudó a Louis a incorporarse.

Una vez arriba, Louis tomó la primera de sus píldoras y miró a su compañero. ¡Un bebé! Realmente iban a tener un bebé. Louis no sabía por qué, pero la realidad de eso pareció golpearle. ¡Santo cielo!

Harry debió haber visto la mirada de pánico en su rostro y lo tomó en sus brazos, manteniéndolo apretado.

—Todo va a estar bien, cachorro. Sólo espera y ve, vas a ser un padre increíble, y nuestros hijos van a amarte a montones.

—¿Niños? ¿En plural?

—Por supuesto. Ya hemos hablado de eso. —La manera en que su compañero había dicho eso sonaba como si debiera ser "obvio" al final.

Su compañero lo besó suavemente, muy lejos de los besos apasionados de la semana anterior, pero Louis sabía que esto se debía a que su compañero no quería causarle mareos o náuseas.

—¿Quieres saber el sexo de nuestro cachorro? — Preguntó Harry.

Louis meneó la cabeza con suavidad. —Me gusta la idea de ser sorprendido. De cualquier manera voy a amar al niño con todo lo que tengo; ya sea niño o niña, no me importa. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Creo que sería más fácil de atender, si supiéramos que íbamos a tener, pero también me gusta la idea de ser sorprendido. Además, hay muchas más opciones de color disponibles estos días, no todo en rosa o azul.

—Oh mierda, hay mucho que hacer. Tenemos que tener la habitación infantil lista. Espera, ¿dónde diablos vamos a poner la habitación? Tenemos que comprar todos los muebles, y un cochecito y una silla de paseo, tenemos que hacer la casa segura para bebés y la ropa. ¿Qué pasa con la ropa? No tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿cómo vamos a tener todo listo antes de que llegue el bebé? —Los ojos de Louis eran enormes y su respiración venía rápida para el momento que hubo terminado su pequeño análisis.

Harry ahuecó las mejillas e inclinó la cabeza hacia $$$para que Louis tuviera que mirar a la cara de su compañero.

—Respira, cachorro. —Louis respiró hondo antes de exhalar fuerte y luego repetir. Cuando Louis pareció haberse calmado, Harry continuó: —Tenemos un montón de tiempo. Cuando te sientas mejor, vamos a dar una vuelta a Cairns y recoger todo lo que necesitemos. No vas a mostrarte durante varias semanas por lo que no hay razón para el pánico. La habitación infantil irá en la habitación al lado de la nuestra.

»Cualquier cosa que no logremos conseguir antes de que el cachorro comience a darse a conocer, puedo recogerla, o siempre podemos enviar a los tíos Liam y Declan para recogerlo para nosotros.

—Está bien, lo siento. Creo que me puse un poco abrumado con todo.

—Está bien, cachorro. Completamente comprensible. Ahora ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de comer?¿Tal vez un poco de sopa de pollo?

—Mmm, realmente creo que tengo hambre. Eso suena muy bueno.

—Está bien, entonces siéntate y relájate y estaré de vuelta con un poco de sopa. Lo siento, pero todavía tengo algo de trabajo que atender.

—Lo siento. Estoy ocupando gran parte de tu tiempo.

Louis odiaba el hecho de que hubiera estado tan enfermo y hubiera alejado a Harry de su trabajo.

Había visto la semana anterior lo duro que Harry trabajó al tratar de supervisar todas las manadas de hombres lobo en Australia. El hombre realmente necesitaba un asistente.

—Necesitas ayuda.

—¿Cómo dices? —Harry parecía un poco confuso cuando se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina.

—Necesitas ayuda con tu trabajo. Odio tener que alejarte de él, pero conmigo embarazado, seguro que vas a limitar el número de horas que puedes trabajar una vez que el bebé llegue. Creo que es necesario contratar a un asistente para que él o ella pueda hacer todos los trabajos de baja categoría, liberando tu tiempo para hacer frente a los grandes temas.

Harry pareció detenerse y pensar en lo que acababa de decir antes de que una amplia sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. —Haré público la noticia de que estoy buscando contratar a alguien. Me pregunto si hay alguien adecuado en la manada o no.

—No tengo ni idea de eso, pero si no, ¿puedo pedir a otros Alfas si tienen a alguien que estaría interesado? Quiero decir, obviamente, tiene que ser un lobo y tendrás que entrevistar al igual que cualquier otra posición para encontrar a la persona que va a satisfacerte mejor. Pasarás la mayor parte de tu día en cercana proximidad a ellos. — Louis hizo una pausa. Ni siquiera había considerado este hecho. ¿Qué pasaba si a quien contratara Harry bebía los vientos por su compañero, el hombre era impresionante, después de todo ¿y trataría de alejar a su pareja de él? No, Louis no podía correr el riesgo, no creía que Harry nunca lo engañara, pero supuso que era mejor retirar toda tentación por si acaso—. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que estaba equivocado después de todo, no necesitas un ayudante. Estarás bien continuando como hasta ahora.

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió, el sonido lleno de alegría y amor. Louis se sentó aturdido en el sofá viendo sólo la pura alegría que exudaba de su compañero.

Cuando Harry terminó de reír, saltó de nuevo al sofá y agarró el rostro de Louis tiró de él en un duro, exigente beso que le robó el aliento justo fuera de sus pulmones.

Cuando Harry finalmente se apartó, miró a Louis limpiarse los ojos. —Eres para mí, cachorro. Nunca tienes que preocuparte de que alguien me vaya a robar. Eres todo lo que quiero para el resto de mi vida. Te amo.

Louis sintió un nudo alojarse en la garganta mientras se ahogaba por las palabras de Harry.

No se dio cuenta de que su compañero podía leerle tan fácilmente, pero estaba un poco contento de que pudiera. El amor era algo que no había esperado oír de los labios de su pareja sin embargo.

El hombre era un gran duro Alfa; su suave lado pegajoso realmente había sido una agradable sorpresa. En cuanto a él, Louis poco a poco se había enamorado de su compañero durante los últimos meses.

La forma en que Harry lo había tratado cuando había sido herido, sin dejar su lado en esos primeros días, siempre allí cuando Louis lo había necesitado.

Harry nunca había empujado a Louis a llevar su relación más allá de lo que estuviera listo. Todo esto probó a Louis el tipo de hombre que su compañero realmente era y permitió dar su corazón al único hombre que sabía sin sombra de duda, que nunca le haría daño.

—Yo también te amo, —susurró.

Harry rodeó el sofá y cogió Louis en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio, besándole todo el camino. Parecía que Louis tendría que esperar para poner sus manos en un poco de sopa, pero estaba más que contento con el motivo de la demora.


	9. Capítulo 8

Harry se sentó en su escritorio una semana después y maldijo cuando abrió su e-mail. Contenía otra amenaza de la misma persona. Eso hacía cuatro en total, cada una de ellas cada vez más y más amenazante. Corey había logrado localizar las señas del e-mail de nuevo a una Sonja Kroger, que había sido miembro de la manada Cairns hasta hacía un par de meses cuando había desaparecido.

Harry había hablado con Frank Schmidt, el Alfa que había designado para hacerse cargo de la manada después que hubiera matado a Kegan Wallis.

Frank había hecho algo de investigación y había encontrado que Sonja había puesto su mirada en Kegan como su forma de ser la perra del Alfa. La pareja había estado saliendo, y de acuerdo con los miembros de la manada, si Wallis no hubiera muerto, habrían esperado que la pareja estuviera acoplada por ahora.

Bueno, parecía que Sonja ahora guardaba rencor contra Harry por matar su boleto de oro. Harry no podría dar una mierda por cómo se sentía ella por la muerte de ese pedazo de mierda. Estaría más que feliz de sacarla de su miseria también si eso es a lo que vino.

Harry no estaba preocupado por sí mismo. Diablos, toda la cosa no sería nada más que una mera molestia, si no fuera por el hecho de que ahora estaba acoplado y esperando un cachorro propio.

No había manera en el universo conocido que dejara cualquier daño venir a su compañero o a su bebé por nacer todo porque alguna perra tenía una erección por el poder y le fue negado.

Por desgracia, parecía que la mujer se había escondido. Nadie había visto ni oído a Sonja en dos meses. Había dejado su trabajo, salió del apartamento que había alquilado, poniendo todos sus muebles en almacenamiento, y sus tarjetas de crédito o cuentas bancarias no habían sido visitadas en todo ese tiempo.

Donde diablos quiera que estuviera, tenía que tener un gran alijo de dinero en efectivo para sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin dejar ningún rastro de sus movimientos detrás. No había ni siquiera un teléfono móvil que pudieran rastrear hasta ella. Todo el asunto era frustrante para Harry.

Harry había ordenado patrullas por los jardines en torno a su casa empezando la semana anterior, cuando el tercer e-mail había llegado. Odiaba la idea de que Louis estuviera en cualquier tipo de peligro y haría lo que fuera necesario para mantenerlo a salvo.

Louis había entendido cuando Harry le había explicado la situación. No iba a ser uno de esos hombres que escondían las cosas a su compañero con el pretexto de mantenerlo a salvo. Realmente creía que cuando se trataba de los que amabas, esa honestidad era siempre la mejor política.

El toque de miedo que brilló en los ojos de Louis le hizo querer destripar para siempre a esta persona Sonja que puso esa mirada en el rostro de su compañero.

A Harry le importaba un carajo que fuera una mujer. Eso dejó de importar al segundo que puso a su compañero en peligro.

Cogió el teléfono y llamó a Rhys, uno de los tres lobos actualmente patrullando los jardines.

La casa de Harry se situaba aparte de la mayoría en la zona y reforzada contra uno de los muchos parches boscosos. La pequeña cantidad de aislamiento permitía que corriera cuando el impulso le alcanzaba sin tener que preocuparse de ser atrapado o tener que conducir a las tierras de la manada.

Pero en ese momento Harry odiaba el hecho de que estuviera situado frente a los árboles, ya que proporcionaba la perfecta cubierta para sus enemigos.

Rhys lo recogió al tercer sonido. —¿Cualquier cosa? — Harry no era conocido por su pequeña charla últimamente.

—Nada hasta ahora, Alfa, todo parece despejado.

—Gracias, habla con los otros dos y vuelve a mí.

—Lo haré. —Harry colgó el teléfono y se recostó en su cómoda silla de cuero.

Cerró los ojos y se pasó las manos por el pelo. Esta perra estaba empezando a molestarlo.

Harry sonrió mientras los débiles rastros de olor de su pareja emanaban de él. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados por el momento y esperó.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo ya que Louis se acercó a él y se estableció en su regazo, los muslos de Louis rodeando los de Harry entre ellos. Las manos de su compañero subieron al pelo de Harry y Louis tiró suavemente mientras presionaba cerca y sus labios se encontraron en el suave susurro de un beso.

—Mmm. Siempre sabes tan bueno.

Harry abrió los ojos a tiempo de ver la lengua de Louis pasar por su labio inferior, casi como si estuviera tratando de reunir hasta la última gota de su sabor.

—Me alegro de que lo apruebes. —El color de Louis había regresado a la normalidad el día después que comenzó a tomar el medicamento que el doctor Carter había prescrito.

Harry nunca había estado tan preocupado o tan desorientado en cuanto a qué hacer cuando Louis se había puesto enfermo. La vista de su compañero tan obviamente enfermo y nada que Harry pudiera hacer dejándole sentirse impotente, eso era algo que Harry nunca quería volver a sentir.

Su compañero todavía estaba tomando las cosas con calma, descansando mucho y comiendo pequeñas cantidades, pero al menos las cosas en su mayoría las retenía.

Harry puso sus grandes manos contra el plano estómago de Louis y sólo las dejó allí. Sabía que su cachorro probablemente era del tamaño de un cacahuete o algo similar pero quería que su hijo supiera que le amaba.

Las manos de Louis bajaron para cubrir las suyas y se quedaron así en silencio durante varios minutos, simplemente dejando que el calor de sus manos combinadas se filtrara en el vientre de Louis.

Louis suspiró y apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de Harry. Ni dos segundos después, el sonido de cristales rompiéndose y una bala estrellándose contra la pared directamente detrás de donde la cabeza de Louis había estado, fue causa de que Harry tomara a su compañero y les lanzara a los dos de la silla al suelo.

Más vidrio roto por encima de ellos cuando Harry oyó una lluvia constante de las balas alcanzando de lleno su casa.

Se refugiaron debajo del escritorio de Harry por un momento cuando sacó su teléfono y llamó a Rhys. Quería saber dónde diablos estaban los hombres que deberían estar patrullando sus terrenos.

Louis se aferró al frente de él mientras escuchaba el maldito teléfono sonar y sonar en su oído. No hubo respuesta. Harry trató con Max y Celia, los otros dos de patrulla, y ninguno les respondió tampoco.

Harry juró hasta por los codos mientras marcaba a Liam. Odiaba la idea de que los miembros de su manada estuvieran ahí fuera heridos, pero no podía hacer nada por el momento con un chorro de balas inmovilizando su culo.

Liam finalmente respondió a su llamada.

—Hey, Alfa, ¿qué necesitas? —Preguntó Liam, su tono ligero y feliz.

—Trae tu culo aquí ahora. —Harry hizo una pausa y más balas volaban por encima de su cabeza y se estrellaban contra la pared opuesta. Su casa estaba siendo despedazada—. Y trae refuerzos, estamos bajo el fuego y los tres de patrulla no responden.

—Mierda.

Harry no esperó a oír nada más; sino que colgó el teléfono y lo metió en su bolsillo.

Louis se sacudió violentamente delante de él y Harry juró que esa perra iba a pagar por causar a su compañero miedo. —Vamos, cachorro. Vamos a un lugar seguro para que pueda ir a cazar a esta perra.

El pequeño asentimiento de cabeza contra el pecho fue un acuerdo suficiente para Harry. Louis se compuso y se soltó de donde se había aferrado a Harry antes de que cautelosamente se arrastrara desde debajo de la mesa. Se mantuvieron bajos en el suelo y poco a poco se abrieron paso hacia la puerta.

Louis gemía ocasionalmente cuando fue cortado por el cristal que actualmente cubría el suelo de la oficina de Harry, pero el hombre nunca se detuvo o gritó. Harry estaba tan orgulloso de su compañero.

Por suerte la puerta por la que Louis había pasado para verle permaneció abierta, y tan pronto como pasaron el marco de la puerta pudieron moverse más rápido.

Harry llevó a Louis al cuarto de baño en la planta baja donde sacó el primer botiquín y trató de limpiar a su compañero pero Louis no quiso nada de eso.

—Vete, Harry.

—No, estás herido.

Louis suspiró como si estuviera hablando a la persona viva más difícil.

—Estoy bien, tengo esto. Ve y encuentra a esa perra loca y saca el costo de los daños que ha causado en su culo.

Harry se detuvo y miró a su compañero por un momento, un poco sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Un poco sanguinario, tal vez? —Arqueó una ceja.

—Esa psicótica acaba de disparar a nuestra casa y poner a nuestro futuro hijo en peligro. No creo que fuera lo suficientemente duro. Ahora te rogaría que fueras, el sonido de disparos realmente no es algo que me gustaría escuchar nunca más.

Harry se inclinó hacia abajo y tomó la boca de su compañero en un feroz beso antes de que se separara y se dirigiera a la entrada. —Cierra la puerta detrás de mí.

—Si te matan, voy a encontrar a alguien que pueda traerte de vuelta de entre los muertos para que pueda matarte yo mismo. No voy a criar a este niño solo. ¿Me entiendes, Harold Justin Taylor?

—Alto y claro, cachorro. —Harry sabía que tenía la mayor sonrisa en la cara mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él y se fue a encontrar a la psicópata que estaba haciendo un lamentable trabajo en redecorar su casa.

Harry se dirigió por el pasillo hacia el frente de la puerta.

Miró a través de las pequeñas astillas de vidrio claro en el diseño en su puerta y no pudo ver a nadie en el frente.

Abriendo la puerta lentamente, Harry esperó a ver si los dispararían. Esperaba que Sonja estuviera actuando sola, y dado que los otros disparos habían venido de la parte de atrás de la casa, el frente estaría claro. Cuando todo estuvo en silencio, Harry hizo su camino fuera al extremo opuesto de la casa desde donde su estudio estaba localizado.

Miró alrededor de la parte de la casa, pero una vez de nuevo, no podía ver a nadie ni a nada, excepto árboles en la distancia.

En realidad no tenía ganas de cruzar la extensión de hierba abierta a la cubierta de los árboles, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo para hacer su camino en torno donde Sonja se escondía actualmente.

Tan pronto como Harry oyó otra ráfaga de balas golpear a su casa en la distancia, hizo un recorrido por ella, esperando que estuviera demasiado ocupado concentrándose donde pensó que ella estaba en la casa para darse cuenta de su posición actual.

Incluso para su tamaño, Harry sabía que era rápida. Si estaba en su forma humana o lobo, Harry era a menudo más rápido alrededor. La única persona que había conocido más rápido que él era Declan, el hermano de Louis.

Parecía que llevó una eternidad finalmente llegar al borde del pequeño bosque que bordeaba la propiedad, pero probablemente fueron sólo segundos.

Harry ralentizó considerablemente cuando llegó a la protección de los árboles y cuidadosamente comenzó a hacer su camino hacia el otro lado, deteniéndose a menudo para escuchar los sonidos a su alrededor e inhalar profundamente, en busca de olores que no pertenecían.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Harry se encontrara con la forma tumbada de Max Roberts, uno de los tres lobos que se suponía que patrullaban los jardines. Harry lo comprobó a conciencia, encontrando un pequeño dardo rojo de plumas en su cuello. La perra había tranquilizado a sus guardias.

Harry gruñó mientras quitaba el dardo y trató de poner a Max tan cómodo como fue posible. Debería estar agradecido de que no lo hubiera matado. Harry no tenía idea de por qué ella vendría detrás de él con armas de fuego, pero parecía tener conciencia a la hora de matar a otros.

Otra ronda de disparos salió; Harry podría fácilmente decir que estaba cada vez más cerca de la ubicación de Sonja. Se preguntó cuánta munición la perra había traído con ella.

Le iba a costar una fortuna reparar todos los agujeros de balas en su casa. Suponía que era una buena cosa que uno de sus Betas fuera dueño de su propia compañía de construcción.

Harry llegó finalmente a la vista de la mujer que había decidido tomar una vendetta personal contra él. Jesús, la pequeña cosa no podía medir más de 1,50 ms. incluso. Su cabello rojo fuego había sido descuidadamente atado contra la parte posterior de su cabeza, pequeños mechones escapando y volando con la suave brisa. La mujer llevaba ropa de camuflaje. No del tipo real, que se obtiene cuando se es militar, sino del tipo falso que se puede comprar en una tienda barata. Lo que no era falso, sin embargo, era la forma en que estaba inclinada sobre una gran roca con el objetivo que Harry sabía que era un fusil de asalto M16 en su casa.

Se dio cuenta de los muchos cartuchos vacíos que cubrían el suelo a sus pies y la concentración total que tenía en la casa.

El arma se movía de izquierda a derecha con ella mientras trataba de ver dentro de su casa por las ventanas. Hubo un movimiento más allá de ella y Harry se sintió aliviado al distinguir a Liam, Corey y Bradley todos separándose para rodear a la loca.

Asintió con la cabeza a todo el mundo y todos ellos señalaron para moverse cuando tuvieran la oportunidad. Tan pronto como el arma hizo clic estando vacía y Sonja expulsó el cargador, Harry se movió en el lugar y corrió hacia adelante. Los otros que habían estado más cerca lograron llegar a ella antes de que Harry pudiera.

El ruido que hicieron corriendo hacia adelante debió haber advertido que alguien venía cuando ella se dio la vuelta sin dejar de alcanzar un nuevo cargador.

Liam tiró el arma de la mano mientras ella lo subía hasta el punto en su dirección. Ni siquiera había logrado hacer clic en el nuevo cargador en el lugar por lo que no era como si hubiera sido capaz de dispararle.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba acorralado, Sonja hizo un intento desesperado y corrió hacia él.

Corey, sin embargo, fue más rápido y consiguió apoderarse de su pelo y tirar de ella en seco. Sonja gritó cuando se detuvo bruscamente, los tres Betas de Harry la rodeaban.

Caminó lentamente hacia ellos, su lobo gruñendo con cada paso que Harry tomaba. Conocía lo grande y peligroso que parecía en su forma de lobo y vio el ligero movimiento que corría por el cuerpo de Sonja cuando avanzó sobre ella.

Tan pronto como su cuerpo la traicionó, enderezó la espalda y miró directa a los ojos con tanto odio y desprecio que Harry fue tomado por sorpresa un poco.

—Mereces morir por lo que me quitaste. —Le escupió ella.

Harry gruñó y Liam fue el único en hablar, viendo cómo Harry no podía en ese momento.

—Kegan Wallis era un asesino, traficante de drogas, secuestrador idiota que consiguió exactamente lo que vino a él. Como lo harás tú, señora, por el intento de asesinato del Panneath Alfa y su compañero.

—No es atentado si realmente no tuve éxito. —Espetó cuando llegó detrás de ella y sacó un arma de fuego.

Todo ocurrió a la vez. Todos los tres Betas cambiaron y se lanzaron a ella segundos después de que Harry lo hiciera.

El sonido de la pistola disparándose resonó en sus oídos cuando las grandes mandíbulas de Harry se clavaron alrededor de su cuello. Harry la sacudió vigorosamente hasta que oyó su cuello quebrarse y luego abrió la boca y la dejó como el pedazo de basura que era.

Nadie trataba de matar a su pareja y se salía con la suya. Harry se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, inclinó la cabeza hacia el cielo, y aulló su triunfo en aplastar a su enemigo, los sonidos de los otros pronto se unieron con los suyos.

Harry cambió y miró alrededor del claro.

—¿Está alguien herido? —Preguntó Harry, queriendo saber si esa última bala había golpeado a alguien.

Los otros cambiaron de nuevo a humanos y empezaron a hurgar en los retazos de tela que solía ser su ropa. Harry no estaba molesto por la desnudez. Habiendo crecido en la manada, esa era su segunda naturaleza estar desnudo alrededor de la gente, ya que siempre estaban cambiando una y otra vez en grandes grupos en $$$las noches de luna llena.

—Nop.

—Nah.

—Ella perdió por mucho —dijo Corey felizmente.

Qué encontró tan gracioso el hombre en todo esto, Harry nunca lo sabría. Pero si el hombre optó por mirar el lado positivo, ¿quién demonios era él para negarle eso?

Señalando el cadáver, Harry miró a los Betas. No todos los días tenían un cadáver que tenía que desechar sin que nadie se enterara de ello. Harry no tenía reparos sobre lo que acababa de hacer.

Sabía que no tendría problemas para dormir por la noche tampoco, pero tratar de explicar toda la situación a la policía humana podría ser una diferente historia. Harry no estaba dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo cuando se trataba de su pareja y su felicidad.

—Llévala al Monte Hypipamee y lánzala dentro. mlh- $$$cráter era bien conocido en esas partes. De sesenta y un metros de diámetro y ochenta y dos metros de profundidad, le hacía el vertedero perfecto para un organismo no deseado. La superficie del agua estaba cubierta con algas y cuando se perturbaba se llenaría la zona afectada tan rápido que nadie podría decir que algo hubiera pasado—. Bradley, explora el área y ve si tenía algún tipo de transporte cerca.

Todos sus Betas todos asintieron con la cabeza hacia él y rápidamente se pusieron a empacar su bolso, arma de fuego, munición y cartuchos vacíos a lo largo de todos los cascos vacíos que cubrían el suelo.

Harry se preguntó distraídamente en qué lugar del mundo Sonja había conseguido las armas de fuego y tanta munición, pero lo dejó a un lado, para otro día. Bradley cambió una vez más, y después de inhalar durante varios minutos, salió a través de los árboles.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto, Harry. ¿Por qué no te vas a comprobar a Louis? —Le dijo Liam.

Harry asintió, sin tener que decírselo dos veces. Se puso en marcha a un ritmo más rápido de nuevo a través de los árboles y por el césped de su casa.

Al segundo que abrió la puerta de atrás Louis estaba allí, lanzándose a los brazos de Harry. Apenas tuvo tiempo para abrirlos para recibir a su compañero antes de que se pegara a Harry como si nunca lo dejara ir de nuevo.

Harry enredó sus brazos alrededor de Louis y mantuvo al hombre cerca.

—¿Estás bien, cachorro? —Tenía que estar seguro.

—Sólo unos pequeños cortes, nada que no vaya a sanar mañana.

—Bueno. —Harry tiró de la boca de Louis a la suya y besó al hombre a una pulgada de su vida.

Su compañero se meneó y comenzó a empujar contra su estómago y Harry sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Harry se dirigió por la casa, ignorando los agujeros que podía ver aquí y allá donde las balas habían pasado por las paredes mientras se dirigía en dirección a su habitación.

Necesitaba este compañero ahora más de lo que necesitaba su próximo aliento, y Louis estaba actuando a propósito, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la idea de Harry para desnudarse. Si no lo estuviera, Harry se habría divertido tratando de convencerlo de los méritos de su plan.


	10. Capítulo 9

Louis estaba acostado en el sofá, con una mano apoyada en su pequeña protuberancia de bebé y la otra sosteniendo el libro del conejo Peter que estaba leyendo en voz alta.

Había oído en alguna parte que a medida que crecen los bebés pueden distinguir las voces de sus padres y Louis realmente quería que su cachorro reconociera su voz.

Así que cada día Louis se tomaba tiempo para estar en una habitación tranquila y leer a su hijo. Harry a veces se uniría a él si no estaba demasiado ocupado, y si no era así, Harry solía venir a Louis y arrodillarse para tener conversaciones enteras con su estómago antes de ir de vuelta al trabajo. Puede ser que fueran de un solo lado, pero a Harry no parecía importarle.

La serena sonrisa que lucía mientras hacía esto le hizo sentir a Louis como la persona más afortunada del mundo.

Habían anunciado el embarazo de Louis en la última reunión de la manada para mucha alegría y felicidad de los reunidos. No parecía importarles si su Alfa creaba un hijo con otro hombre, sólo que ese hombre se reprodujera. Louis había estado un poco abrumado con cuántas personas se le acercaron a felicitarlo y a Harry.

Su compañero era muy querido por su manada.

Declan estaba muy contento por él y estaba entusiasmado por ser un tío que podría mimar a su sobrina o sobrino.

Declan también le había hecho todo tipo de preguntas con respecto a su embarazo y Louis esperaba que un día -pronto- su hermano tendría cachorros propio con su compañero.

Louis había explicado todo sobre lo bueno y lo malo hasta ahora, podría fácilmente pasarse sin las náuseas y la falta de energía alguna vez de nuevo, pero los sentimientos que obtuvo cuando pasaba la mano por el cada vez más creciente bulto en su abdomen o al escuchar latidos del corazón de su bebé por primera vez, se quedarían con él para siempre e hizo que todo lo que había sufrido en las primeras semanas valiera la pena.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió su lectura y Louis dejó el libro en la mesita lateral antes de moverse para ponerse de pie. Todo parecía estar tomando un poco más de esfuerzo en estos días, y Louis sabía que sólo iba a empeorar a medida que su embarazo avanzaba.

Respondiendo a la puerta, sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a su hermano y su pareja de pie en el otro lado.

—Vamos entrad, chicos. —Louis dio un paso atrás para permitirles la entrada en la casa.

—Tienes buen aspecto, Louis. Demonios, casi podría decir que estás brillante —dijo Declan cuando avanzó y Louis se envolvió en un abrazo, con cuidado de no aplastarle demasiado.

—Gracias, Dec me siento muy bien. Este pequeño no me ha estado dando más problemas. —Louis retrocedió y dio unas palmaditas en el estómago cariñosamente.

—¿Dónde está el jefe? —Liam preguntó mientras caminaba a través de la sala de estar y se sentó en el sofá.

Louis miró su reloj para ver la hora.

—En su oficina. Está entrevistando al último candidato para su puesto de asistente. Han estado entrando y saliendo de aquí todo el largo día. Con suerte, no debería pasar demasiado tiempo cuando la cena debería estar lista en unos quince minutos.

Había sido una respuesta abrumadora a la pregunta de Harry acerca de un asistente con las solicitudes que vinieron de todo el país. Harry había pasado por todos los currículum diligentemente y lo había reducido a una media docena o así que había contactado. Se había arreglado para que vinieran ese día a la entrevista. Como se acercaban a siete, el último debía estar a punto de terminar.

—¿Queréis algo de beber?

—Siéntate y fíjate en tus pies, sé donde está todo, — dijo Liam mientras se abría camino en la cocina para conseguirles las bebidas.

El sonido de una puerta detrás de él tenía a Louis volviéndose donde se sentó para ver a su impresionante Harry avanzar a zancadas desde su despacho acompañado por el hombre que había estado entrevistando.

El rostro de Harry estalló en una sonrisa que iluminó sus penetrantes ojos azules y les hizo brillar tan pronto como su mirada cayó sobre Louis.

Su compañero le hizo señas, por lo que Louis se levantó y caminó al lado de Harry. El hombre más grande le acercó contra él y envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Louis.

—Louis, quiero que conozcas a Ethan, estuvo de acuerdo en ser mi ayudante.

Louis miró al otro hombre, de mediana estatura, tal vez 1,82 ms., más alto que Louis, a mediados de los veinte probablemente si tuviera que adivinar, el pelo rubio rojizo que le llegaba hasta sus hombros y ojos verdes que brillaban como la más rica pieza de jade. Y hoyuelos, el hombre tenía jodidos hoyuelos que parecían poner de relieve lo hermoso que era cuando sonreía, como lo estaba en este momento.

Apretando los dientes para dejar que algún comentario de listillo escapara, Louis le tendió la mano.

—Es un placer conocerte, Louis, —dijo Ethan en una voz que tendría a la mantequilla derretida, pero sólo sirvió para cabrear más a Louis.

Harry tenía que estar bromeando si pensaba que Louis iba a estar bien con que este hombre estuviera en estrecha proximidad a su compañero cinco días a la semana. Por qué demonios Harry no podía contratar a alguien con una joroba y una nariz torcida y cicatrices de granos y, y, y...

La risa gutural de Ethan llamó la atención de Louis de espaldas a él y Louis miró al hombre, preguntándose qué diablos encontraba tan gracioso.

—Apuesto a que me odias justo ahora. ¿Probablemente planificando todas las diferentes formas en que podrías matarme y reemplazarme con otra persona?

—Algo así, —Louis admitió con una tímida sonrisa con sus pensamientos siendo tan transparentes.

El brazo de Harry se apretó alrededor de él cuando oyó a su compañero reír junto a él.

—No tienes que preocuparte; no tengo los ojos puestos en tu hombre. Está acoplado y eso automáticamente lo saca de mi radar, así que te agradecería que no trataras de matarme en mi sueño si es posible. —Louis tendría que esperar y ver, seguiría manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia sobre Ethan sin embargo.

—Veremos

—Muy bien.

Harry hizo las presentaciones entre Declan y Ethan, pero Louis tuvo que reprimir un gruñido cuando su compañero invitó a Ethan a unirse a ellos para la cena. Harry debió haber sabido cuando sonrió entonces y se inclinó ligeramente y besó a Louis.

—Compórtate, cachorro.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo? — Preguntó alegremente.

—Sí.

—Está bien.

En ese momento, Liam volvió a entrar en la habitación con dos cervezas y un gran vaso de agua con hielo. Se detuvo en seco cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Ethan.

De repente, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rugió de risa. Declan se lanzó hacia adelante para aliviarle de las bebidas antes de que el hombre pudiera dejarlas caer.

Una vez que sus manos estaban despejadas Liam se inclinó hacia abajo y las apoyó en sus rodillas mientras trataba desesperadamente de inhalar otro respiro entre risas.

—¿Qué diablos es tan gracioso? —Preguntó Ethan.

—Eso es lo que me gustaría saber. ¿Liam? —Harry le preguntó.

Su voz era profunda, pero Louis oyó el toque de diversión que entrelazó sus palabras. Harry debió tener una idea acerca de lo que Liam encontraba tan gracioso.

—Hombre... Corey...va... a... cagar... ladrillos. —Liam logró sacar sin aliento.

De repente, Louis se dio cuenta de lo que Liam estaba hablando. Se volvió y miró a Ethan de nuevo, ya no más preocupado por el hombre tratando de robar a su compañero.

—Bienvenido a la familia. —Dijo antes de que él también se uniera a las risas ya viniendo de los cuatro.

Louis no podía esperar a ver lo que pasaba entre Corey y Ethan. En el mejor de los casos también podrían encontrar su "felices para siempre" justo como acababa él de hacerlo con su pareja.

Louis extendió la mano y bajó a Harry en un beso abrasador, todo rastro de diversión disipándose en cuestión de segundos.

Cuando se rompió la lujuria y el calor en la mirada de su compañero hizo a Louis querer decirles a sus huéspedes que se sirvieran ellos mismos y llevar a su compañero a su habitación.

—¿Por qué fue eso? —Preguntó Harry, en voz baja y ronca.

—Sólo porque te amo.

—Yo también te amo, cachorro. Por siempre y para siempre.

—Voy a tener que mantenerte en eso —dijo Louis.

—Espero con ilusión por ello. —Harry dijo mientras lo besaba de nuevo. También lo hizo Louis.


End file.
